My Little Bride
by abcdefghij123
Summary: Yunjae three-shots. Gender switch Jae. Dalam surat wasiat ayahnya, Jaejoong diserahkan kepada seorang pria asing yang lima belas tahun lebih tua darinya.
1. Part 1

**My Little Bride**

Rating: M

Genre: Drama, romance

Pairing: Yunjae (gender switch Jae)

**Summary:**

Dalam surat wasiat ayahnya, Jaejoong diserahkan kepada seorang pria asing yang lima belas tahun lebih tua darinya.

**Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

**Part 1**

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras di komplek pemakaman ini, mengiringi kepergian ayahku. Aku tak punya ibu. Ibuku meninggal dunia saat beliau melahirkanku. Sejak lahir aku hidup bersama ayahku. Hanyalah ayah yang kupunya, yang benar-benar tulus menyayangiku. Kini beliau pun telah tiada, menyusul ibuku, cinta sejatinya, pergi ke surga.

Ayahku sangat mencintai ibuku. Ia tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain setelah kepergian ibuku. Selain itu, ia takut jika ia menikah lagi, istri barunya itu tidak bisa menyayangiku.

Tanpa ayah, kini aku sebatang kara. Sebenarnya aku masih punya sanak saudara dari pihak ayah, maupun pihak ibu. Akan tetapi, mereka semua tidak bisa kupercaya. Mereka semua mengincar harta ayahku sejak dulu. Kini, setelah ayahku meninggal, mereka pasti akan lebih gencar untuk merebut harta kekayaannya.

Aku berusaha untuk tegar. Ayah mendidikku untuk hidup mandiri. Walaupun aku adalah anak orang kaya, aku tidak pernah bersikap manja. Aku adalah gadis yang kuat.

Sehari setelah pemakaman ayahku, pengacara ayahku mengumpulkanku beserta saudara-saudara ayahku. Hari ini surat wasiat dari ayahku akan dibacakan. Aku adalah putri tunggalnya. Sudah jelas akulah yang akan mewarisi harta kekayaan ayahku, termasuk perusahaannya. Namun, paman-pamanku tersebut masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menguasai perusahaan ayahku karena usiaku yang masih di bawah umur, lima belas tahun. Sebelum aku cukup umur, mereka akan bisa memegang kendali perusahaan ayahku.

Aku sangat merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam satu ruangan bersama paman-pamanku. Seringai licik tampak pada wajah mereka. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis remaja. Mereka dengan mudah bisa menyingkirkanku.

Kegelisahanku pun berkurang saat pengacara masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Tuan-tuan dan juga Nn. Kim, terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi! Cepat bacakan saja surat wasiatnya!" Dengan tidak sopannya, kakak tertua ayahku berkata kepada pengacara.

Pengacara tersebut hanya menyunggingkan senyuman. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang seperti pamanku itu. "Saya harap Tuan bisa bersabar sedikit. Cepat atau lambat saya pasti akan membacakannya."

Semua orang mengira bahwa ayahku akan menyerahkan semua harta kekayaannya kepadaku dan tidak memberikan uang sepeser pun kepada saudara-saudaranya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa hubungan ayahku dengan saudara-saudaranya tidaklah baik. Namun, hal yang tidak disangka-sangka terjadi. "Perusahaan Tn. Kim mengalami kebangkrutan dan beliau sudah menjual rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya beserta isinya kepada orang lain." Aku dan paman-pamanku pun terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kakak kedua ayahku terlihat geram. "Perusahaannya selama ini terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Perusahaan Tn. Kim sudah mengalami kebangkrutan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun, Tn. Kim mendapatkan pinjaman dari Tn. Jung Yunho, sehingga perusahaan tersebut masih bisa berjalan. Akan tetapi, sepertinya Tn. Kim tidak bisa menangani masalah perusahaannya, sehingga enam bulan lalu beliau secara resmi menjualnya kepada Tn. Jung." Pengacara menjelaskan perihal kebangkrutan yang dialami oleh perusahaan ayahku. Tentu saja hal ini membuat para pamanku panik. Musnahlah sudah harapan mereka untuk menguasai perusahaan itu.

Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Jika ayah sudah menjual rumah kami kepada orang lain, di mana aku akan tinggal? Apakah ayah setega itu tidak meninggalkan apa pun untukku?

Pengacara menatapku. Sepertinya ia biasa melihat raut ketakutan terpancar dari wajahku. "Nn. Kim, anda tidak perlu memikirkan di mana anda akan tinggal." Ia seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku. "Ayah anda sudah menyerahkan diri anda kepada Tn. Jung. Mulai sekarang Tn. Jung lah yang bertanggung jawab atas diri anda."

"Apakah adikku itu juga menjual putrinya kepada Jung Yunho?" Kakak tertua ayahku mencibir.

Pengacara tidak menanggapi perkataan pamanku tersebut. "Tn. Kim sudah menandatangani sebuah surat yang menyatakan bahwa ia menikahkan putri semata wayangnya, Nn. Kim Jaejoong, dengan Tn. Jung. Surat ini ditandatangani oleh Tn. Kim dan juga Tn. Jung." Ia menunjukkan sebuah surat kepada kami. Aku bisa melihat ada dua buah tanda tangan di sana, salah satunya adalah tanda tangan ayahku.

"Tapi gadis itu masih kecil. Usianya masih tiga belas tahun." Pamanku itu terus saja mengoceh.

"Lima belas tahun. Keponakan anda berusia lima belas tahun." Sanggah pengacara.

"Ya, tetap saja ia masih di bawah umur." Entah apa tujuan pamanku itu berdebat dengan pengacara. Yang pasti tujuannya bukanlah untuk membelaku.

"Tenang saja, pernikahan mereka baru akan menjadi resmi saat Nn. Kim berusia delapan belas tahun." Ucapan pengacara membuat paman-pamanku terdiam.

Semua orang di ruangan ini berdebat mengenai nasibku, padahal tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang benar-benar memedulikanku. Aku bahkan seperti tidak dianggap ada di ruangan ini.

.

.

.

Perdebatan antara paman-pamanku dan pengacara berakhir tanpa menghasilkan apa pun. Aku kembali ke rumahku untuk berkemas. Rumah ini sudah tidak lagi menjadi milikku. Sedih rasanya aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini. Rumah ini penuh dengan kenanganku bersama ayahku.

Selesai berkemas, aku menunggu orang yang akan menjemputku di depan rumah. Hari ini aku akan langsung tinggal di kediaman Jung Yunho, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas diriku sekarang. Orang seperti apakah dia? Apakah ia adalah orang yang jahat? Kuharap tidak.

Sebuah limosin berwarna hitam berhenti di depan rumahku. Jemputanku sudah datang. Sepertinya orang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu benar-benar kaya.

Sopir limosin tersebut turun dan membukakan pintu belakang untukku. "Silakan, Nona!"

Dengan sedikit takut aku masuk ke dalam limosin tersebut. Aku mengira bahwa orang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu ada di dalam limosin tersebut. Ternyata tidak, aku hanya sendiri di dalam limosin tersebut. Sepertinya aku tidak cukup berharga baginya, sehingga tidak perlu ia sendiri yang harus menjemputku.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, aku berpikir mengenai banyak hal. Hidupku pasti tidak akan lagi sama. Mungkin aku tidak akan sebebas sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi yang menyayangiku. Aku sendirian.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Nona!" Seorang wanita muda berpakaian pelayan menyambutku.

Aku pun memberi hormat kepadanya. Ini bukanlah rumahku. Aku harus menjaga sikap dan sopan santunku.

"Saya adalah Kim Junsu. Saya adalah pelayan pribadi nona di rumah ini." Apa? Aku bahkan mempunyai pelayan pribadi di sini. Orang yang bernama Jung Yunho ini benar-benar kaya. Rumahnya benar-benar besar. "Saya akan mengantar nona menuju kamar nona. Ayo ikuti saya!"

Aku pun menurut kepada wanita itu. Aku mengikuti wanita yang mengaku sebagai pelayan pribadiku.

"Anda terlihat sangat muda, Nona. Berapa usia anda?" Junsu bertanya kepadaku. Ia terlihat sangat ramah. Sepertinya aku tidak akan terlalu kesepian di sini.

"Lima belas." Jawabku.

Junsu yang berjalan di depanku tiba-tiba berbalik. "Anda tidak bercanda kan, Nona?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku masih belum bisa untuk banyak berbicara semenjak ayahku meninggal.

"Wah, anda masih sangat muda!" Ekspresi wajah Junsu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Tidak apa-apa. Tiga tahun lagi anda menjadi dewasa dan terlihat serasi bersanding dengan tuan."

Tiga tahun lagi ya? Apakah aku benar-benar harus menikah dengannya? Selama tiga tahun ke depan aku harus bersiap-siap menerima nasibku.

"_Unnie,_ tuanmu itu seperti apa?" Aku sangat penasaran.

"Tuan adalah orang yang baik, walaupun ia terlihat sangat dingin." Dingin? Bisakah aku hidup bersama orang seperti itu? Selama ini aku selalu hidup dalam kehangatan dan kasih sayang ayahku.

Rumah Jung Yunho benar-benar besar, tetapi terasa sepi. "Siapa saja yang tinggal di sini?" Aku bertanya kepada Junsu.

"Hanya tuan dan kami para pelayan." Jawab Junsu. "Tetapi tuan jarang ada di rumah. Ia sering pergi untuk urusan bisnis." Rumah sebesar ini jarang ia tinggali? Sayang sekali.

"Apakah tuanmu tidak punya keluarga?" Aku berharap ia memiliki adik perempuan yang sebaya denganku.

Junsu menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak pernah bertemu atau mendengar cerita tentang keluarganya. Tuan adalah orang yang suka menyendiri. Ia berurusan dengan orang lain hanya untuk kepentingan bisnisnya."

Orang yang sangat aneh. Aku mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya. Jangan-jangan ia adalah orang jahat yang sangat berambisi dengan kekuasaan.

Aku dan Junsu melewati ruang keluarga. Aku melihat sebuah lukisan besar tergantung di dinding, lukisan seorang pria. Itu pasti dia, Jung Yunho. Ia terlihat muda dan tampan. Namun, ekspresinya terlihat dingin, terutama matanya. Ia terlihat seram.

"Tuan terlihat sangat tampan, bukan?" Sepertinya Junsu menyadari bahwa aku terus memerhatikan lukisan tersebut.

"Ia terlihat menakutkan." Jujurku.

"Ia memang terlihat menakutkan di luar, tetapi ia adalah orang yang baik. Nona tidak usah khawatir." Junsu mencoba untuk meyakinkanku.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" Junsu membukakan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna putih. Ruangan di dalamnya sangat besar, mungkin tiga kali lipat lebih besar daripada kamarku di rumah. "Ini adalah kamar anda, Nona. Nona bisa melakukan apa pun yang anda inginkan di sini."

Dengan ragu aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki kamar tersebut. Tempat tidurnya sangat besar, dindingnya berwarna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna merah muda. Di sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah meja belajar dengan rak buku besar dan di sudut kamar dekat jendela terdapat sebuah piano besar. Aku sangat suka bermain piano. Aku pun dengan riang gembira mendekati piano tersebut. Piano ini sama persis seperti piano yang ada di rumahku. Tunggu! Ini memang pianoku. Terdapat ukiran inisial namaku di atasnya, KJJ.

"Tuan mengatakan bahwa anda sangat senang bermain piano. Oleh karena itu, ia menaruh piano kesayangan anda itu di sini, agar anda bisa kapan pun memainkannya." Junsu mulai menata pakaian-pakaianku di dalam lemari.

Jadi, ia mencari tahu tentang diriku? Aku pun melirik ke arah tempat tidurku. Tempat tidurku dipenuhi oleh boneka Hello Kitty. Ia bahkan mengetahui bahwa aku sangat menyukai Hello Kitty. Apakah ayahku yang memberi tahunya?

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya aku makan malam sendirian di ruang makan yang sangat besar. Para pelayan melayaniku dengan baik di meja makan. Rasanya aneh aku makan sendirian di ruangan di sebesar ini. Jung Yunho sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ia sedang pergi ke luar negeri dalam rangka urusan bisnisnya dan baru akan kembali minggu depan. Setidaknya aku punya waktu bebas selama seminggu. Jika orang itu ada di rumah, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bebas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku mulai masuk sekolah. Walaupun aku sedang berduka, aku tidak boleh meninggalkan sekolahku. Aku harus rajin belajar agar kedua orang tuaku di atas sana bahagia melihatku di sini.

Hidupku berubah drastis. Jung Yunho menyuruh sopirnya mengantar dan menjemputku sekolah, seperti anak kecil saja. Aku jadi tidak bisa bermain sepulang sekolah. Ia bahkan membayar guru privat untuk mengajariku sepulang sekolah. Aku sudah pintar, tidak perlu lagi les tambahan. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Teman-teman sekolahku pun mulai mengolok-olokku.

"Jae, jadi benar kau dinikahkan dengan _ahjusshi_ kaya raya?" Teman-temanku sangat menyebalkan. Mereka benar-benar merusak moodku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku malas menanggapinya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak karena itu memang benar, walaupun hal itu baru resmi saat aku berusia delapan belas tahun.

Baru seminggu saja hidupku sudah susah seperti ini. Aku tidak tahan. Jika ia pulang nanti, aku akan meminta agar aku diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke sekolah sendirian dan tidak perlu mengikuti les tambahan. Aku ingin menikmati masa remajaku dengan bebas.

.

.

.

"Nona, malam ini tuan akan pulang. Aku akan membantu nona untuk berdandan yang cantik." Junsu memilih-milih pakaian yang akan kukenakan malam ini.

"Berdandan untuk apa? Apakah ia akan mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat?" Aku masih berkutat dengan PR Matematikaku.

"Calon suami anda akan pulang malam ini. Apakah nona tidak ingin menyambutnya dengan berdandan yang cantik?" Junsu akhirnya memilih gaun berwarna merah muda dengan panjang selutut untukku.

"Untuk apa?" Mengapa aku harus terlihat cantik di depannya? Kami baru akan menikah tiga tahun lagi, bukan? Saat ini ia bukan suamiku, bukan pula pacarku. Lagipula, aku memang sudah cantik tanpa harus berdandan. Hehehe…

.

.

.

Walaupun aku merasa malas, aku tetap menuruti Junsu untuk berdandan malam ini. Aku memakai pita berwarna merah muda di kepalaku. Aku duduk di ruang keluarga untuk menunggu kedatangannya. Kudengar ia berkunjung ke Eropa. Apakah ia membawa oleh-oleh untukku? Aku ingin coklat yang banyak.

Aku mendengar suara mobil di depan rumah, sepertinya ia sudah datang. Aku pun mengikuti para pelayan untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan!" Semua pelayan menyambut kedatangannya.

Aku melihat seorang pria keluar dari limosin berwarna hitam. Itu dia, orang yang kulihat di dalam lukisan. Ia terlihat sangat tinggi. "Selamat malam!" Jawabnya datar. Ia terlihat sangat angkuh. Seharusnya ia tersenyum kepada para pelayan yang sudah menyambutnya, walaupun mereka hanya pelayan.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menatap ke arahku. Aku takut. Aku tidak suka dengan tatapan matanya. Ia seperti monster yang akan memakanku.

Aku balas menatap matanya. Ia mungkin akan berpikir bahwa aku tidak sopan jika aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Tanganku bergetar dan basah oleh keringat. Ia terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Ia mendekatiku dan berhenti satu meter di depanku. "Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ya?" Sahutku. Semua mata tertuju kepadaku.

Ia menyeringai dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Apa maksudnya? Apakah ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku adalah Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setelah ia mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, kami berdua makan malam bersama. Ia mulai menanyakan aktivitasku di sekolah. Ia terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang menanyai anaknya, ayah yang galak tepatnya. Selama berbicara denganku ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum, sampai-sampai aku takut jika aku salah bicara. Yang lebih menakutkan darinya adalah tatapan matanya. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho itu jarang ada di rumah. Ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam. Ia memang orang yang ambisius dan gila kerja. Pada hari libur pun ia jarang ada di rumah. Aku merasa seperti tinggal sendirian di rumah ini. Aku tidak terlalu banyak mempunyai kesempatan untuk berinteraksi dengannya, padahal aku ingin menyampaikan keberatanku mengenai antar jemput sekolah dan les tambahan.

Semakin lama aku semakin terbiasa hidup seperti ini. Walaupun waktuku bersama teman-temanku berkurang, aku cukup menikmati hidupku. Aku bebas melakukan apa pun di rumah saat ia tidak ada. Para pelayan di rumahnya sudah kuanggap sebagai teman. Les tambahan yang kuikuti sepulang sekolah pun memiliki dampak positif, nilai-nilaiku di sekolah meningkat pesat. Sepertinya kali ini aku bisa meraih juara umum di sekolah.

"Semenjak anda datang, rumah ini menjadi ramai." Junsu sedang mengajariku membuat kue di dapur. "Sebelumnya semua orang di rumah ini hanya sibuk bekerja, tidak sempat bermain-main. Kami takut tuan tiba-tiba datang saat kami sedang bermain-main."

"Tenang saja! Ia kan jarang ada di rumah." Ya, situasi yang paling tidak menyenangkan adalah saat ia ada di rumah. Keadaan berubah mencekam, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membuat kegaduhan. Untuk mengobrol saja harus berbisik-bisik. Aku senang saat ia pergi lama ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Kami bisa lebih bebas dan pada saat ia pulang, ia akan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kami semua. Walaupun ia sangat dingin, ia sangat baik kepadaku dan para pelayannya. Ia memberi upah yang sangat tinggi kepada orang-orang yang bekerja kepadanya. Pantas saja mereka semua sangat setia kepadanya, walaupun ia adalah orang yang sangat tidak ramah.

.

.

.

"Selesai!" Aku baru saja selesai menghias kue buatanku. Ini adalah kue pertama yang kubuat. Jika ayahku masih hidup, aku akan persembahkan kue ini untuk ayahku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sedih karena mengingat ayahku.

"Kenapa nona terlihat sedih?" Junsu melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahku.

"Aku teringat kepada ayahku. Jika beliau masih hidup, pasti kue ini akan kuberikan kepadanya." Jawabku. "Kue ini untukmu saja. Aku sedang tidak berselera untuk memakannya."

"Kenapa kue ini anda berikan kepada saya?" Junsu menolak kue pemberianku. "Tuan lebih pantas untuk menerima kue ini. Bukankah ia adalah orang yang paling anda sayangi sekarang?"

Apa? Sayang? Aku sama sekali tidak menyayanginya. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyayangi orang yang sangat dingin dan arogan seperti dia?

"Tuan sedang berada di ruang kerjanya sekarang. Ia pasti senang jika anda datang menemuinya." Junsu menyarankan kepadaku.

"Bagaimana jika aku dimarahi?" Aku tidak berani untuk menemuinya.

"Walaupun ia terlihat galak, tetapi ia tidak pernah marah kepada kami." Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Junsu?

.

.

.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menemuinya di ruang kerjanya. Pelan-pelan aku mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya dengan tangan kiriku, sedangkan tangan kananku memegang kue tart buatanku.

"Siapa?" Aku mendengar suaranya dari dalam.

"Aku Jaejoong." Jawabku penuh rasa takut.

"Ada apa, Jaejoong?" Tanyanya. Kenapa ia tidak langsung mempersilakan aku masuk? Sepertinya ia tidak suka aku mengganggunya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kue untuk anda. Jika anda sedang tidak ingin diganggu, aku akan pergi." Kataku.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku tidak pernah berhadapan dengannya sedekat ini. Tanganku tiba-tiba bergetar dan kue yang kupegang terjatuh. Kue itu mengotori kemejanya. "Ma… maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja." Secara refleks aku berusaha membersihkan kemejanya dengan tanganku.

"Su… sudah pergilah!" Mengapa ia berbicara tidak setegas biasanya? "Suruh pelayan membersihkannya!"

Aku merasa aneh dengan nada bicaranya. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap wajahnya. Tatapan mata kami bertemu. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Wajahnya terlihat merah. Apa ia sedang mabuk? Ya Tuhan! Jangan-jangan ia marah kepadaku. Akan tetapi, cara ia marah terlihat sangat aneh. Ia terlihat lebih menakutkan pada keadaan biasa. "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja." Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku takut ia akan menghukumku. Aku tak bisa lagi membendung air mataku.

"Yah! Kenapa kau menangis?" Ia terlihat panik saat aku menangis. "Orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa aku telah berbuat jahat kepadamu." Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku dan kemudian memelukku. Rasanya sangat hangat berada di dalam pelukannya. Sudah lama aku tidak dipeluk oleh seseorang.

Saat berada di dalam pelukannya, aku lupa bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat dingin tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin memang benar bahwa ia sedang mabuk. Jika ia tidak mabuk, tidak mungkin orang sepertinya akan memeluk seorang gadis yang sedang menangis.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhku saat aku sudah tidak menangis lagi. "Aku sedang sibuk. Apa kau ada keperluan lain denganku?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku masih merasa takut kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah! Kerjakan PR-mu!" Ia menyuruhku dengan nada suara yang tegas.

"Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan semua PR-ku." Jawabku.

"Ya sudah, kau lakukan hal lain saja!" Katanya lagi.

"Baiklah." Aku pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Kenapa orang itu galak sekali? Pasti ia tidak punya pacar. Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi pacarnya? Padahal ia sangat tampan, tetapi sayang sekali ia sangat galak.

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya seperti biasa kami makan bersama. Kami selalu makan bersama jika ia sedang ada di rumah. Apa kalian tahu? Ia selalu bertanya mengenai kegiatanku di sekolah. Ia selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa ia lupa dan tidak bosan dengan pertanyaan yang sama?

"Tuan, apa anda tidak bosan selalu menanyakan hal yang sama kepadaku?" Entah dari mana aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

Ia pun menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau belajar dengan baik di sekolah."

"Ayahku saja tidak sesering itu bertanya." Celetukku.

"Aku bukan ayahmu." Balasnya. Sepertinya ia tidak senang aku membandingkannya dengan ayahku.

"Tuan, apa aku boleh bertanya?" Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan rasa penasaranku. "Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan anda dengan ayahku?"

"Kami adalah rekan bisnis." Jawabnya singkat.

"Anda pasti sangat dekat dengannya, sehingga ia memercayakanku kepada anda." Ujarku.

"Tidak juga." Jawabnya santai. "Ia memberikanmu kepadaku karena harta benda yang ia miliki tidak bisa melunasi semua utangnya kepadaku."

Jadi, memang benar bahwa ayahku telah menjualku? Aku merasa sangat sedih. Aku mengira bahwa Jung Yunho adalah teman baik ayahku, sehingga ayahku menyuruhnya untuk menjagaku, ternyata aku salah. "La… lalu mengapa anda mau menerimaku begitu saja?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Ayahmu sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk membayar utangnya kepadaku. Jadi, aku terima saja, mungkin saja kau bisa berguna untukku." Aku benar-benar kecewa kepadanya. Kupikir ia mau menerimaku karena ia kasihan kepadaku, atau bahkan menyayangiku. "Oleh karena itu, aku harus selalu memastikan bahwa prestasi belajarmu sangat bagus di sekolah, agar kau bisa menjadi orang yang berguna."

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan mendengarkan ucapannya. Air mataku mengalir dengan deras, sedangkan ia sama sekali menunjukkan simpatinya kepadaku. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya. Ia tidak seperti dirinya yang tadi siang memelukku saat aku menangis. Aku pun berdiri dari kursi yang kududuki. Aku membanting sendok yang sedang kupegang. Aku pun berlari menuju kamarku.

.

.

.

Aku menangis sendirian di dalam kamarku. Aku meratapi nasibku yang malang. Tidak ada lagi yang menyayangiku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan ayahku. Aku sangat memaklumi langkah yang telah diambil ayahku. Ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk melunasi utangnya dan ia pun pasti berharap bahwa hidupku akan bahagia jika aku bersama dengan orang itu, setidaknya aku punya tempat untuk tinggal dan kehidupan yang layak.

Yunho pun sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Memang sudah menjadi haknya untuk mendapatkan pembayaran utang dari ayahku. Bukan salahnya jika ia tidak menyayangiku.

Aku ingin Yunho menghiburku di saat aku sedih seperti ini. Aku ingin ia datang dan memelukku seperti tadi siang, tetapi itu tidaklah mungkin. Untuk apa ia melakukan hal tersebut? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Mungkin aku hanyalah beban baginya. Sangatlah wajar jika ia berharap bahwa aku akan berguna baginya. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan belajar yang tekun agar ia tidak kecewa dan menyesal karena telah menerimaku di rumahnya. Bagaimana pun aku sudah menumpang di rumahnya. Ia lah yang memberiku makan, pakaian, dan tempat tinggal. Setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih dan membalas semua kebaikannya dengan membuatnya bangga dan bisa berguna untuknya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku sarapan bersamanya. Mungkin seharusnya aku meminta maaf kepadanya atas perilakuku yang tidak sopan tadi malam. Namun, lidahku terasa kelu. Aku tidak berani berkata sepatah kata pun, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak berani untuk mengangkat wajahku. Ia pun tidak banyak bicara pagi ini. Ia tidak lagi menanyakan kegiatanku di sekolah.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah sebelum aku pergi ke bandara." Ia memulai pembicaraan di antara kami.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur di dalam mangkukku.

"Koki sudah susah payah membuat bubur, tetapi kau malah tidak memakannya." Ia sangat menyebalkan, tetapi kata-katanya memang benar.

Aku pun memaksakan diriku untuk memakan bubur tersebut. Aku harus menghargai koki yang telah membuat bubur ini.

"Di luar sana masih banyak orang yang tidak seberuntung dirimu. Banyak orang yang kelaparan di luar sana." Ia terus menceramahiku.

.

.

.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku harus duduk bersebelahan dengannya di dalam mobil. Mengapa ia harus mengantarku ke sekolah? Suasana di dalam mobil terasa sangat canggung. Kami berdua hanya terdiam, tidak saling berbicara.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung turun dari mobilnya. Kukira ia akan langsung pergi menuju bandara. Akan tetapi, perkiraanku salah. Ia ikut turun bersamaku dan mengantarku masuk ke dalam komplek sekolah. Semua orang menatap ke arah kami dan mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan kami.

"Ternyata benar bahwa Jaejoong tinggal dengan Jung Yunho sekarang."

"Apa benar ia telah dijual oleh ayahnya kepada Jung Yunho?"

Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Apa ia sengaja mempermalukanku?

"Di mana ruangan kelasmu?" Ia terlihat santai, padahal orang-orang sedang membicarakannya. Ia tampak tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekeliling kami.

"Di sana!" Aku menunjuk ke arah kelasku. Aku berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sesampai di kelas, teman-teman sekelasku pun memandang kami dengan pandangan heran. Mereka bukannya tidak tahu bahwa aku sekarang tinggal bersama Yunho, tetapi mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Jung Yunho yang sangat sibuk akan mengantarku sampai ke dalam kelas.

"Siapa ketua kelasnya?" Yunho bertanya kepada teman-temanku.

"Aku." Ketua kelas menghampiri kami.

"Aku menitipkan Jaejoong. Jika ada masalah dengannya, kau bisa menghubungiku." Yunho memberikan kartu namanya kepada ketua kelas. Menurutku ia sangat berlebihan. Selama ini aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Ia tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu.

Berkat Yunho yang mengantarku ke sekolah, semua orang tahu hubunganku dengannya. Pada awalnya mereka hanya menduga-duga hubungan kami. Hal itu sangat membuatku tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang membicarakanku. Lebih baik aku fokus dengan studiku. Bukankah aku sudah bertekad bahwa aku akan membuat Yunho bangga kepadaku? Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku pun bahkan tak peduli lagi bahwa perlahan-lahan teman-temanku mulai menjauhiku.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan setengah Yunho berada di Jepang. Aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali. Biasanya jika ia bepergian ke luar negeri tidak akan lebih dari sebulan. Aku merindukannya. Walaupun ia menakutkan, rasanya sepi tanpa kehadirannya. Aku rindu ia menanyakan pelajaranku di sekolah. Aku rindu ia menceramahiku. Aku rindu tatapan matanya dan aku rindu ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Hanya ia yang aku miliki sekarang. Hanya ia tempatku untuk bersandar.

.

.

.

Yunho baru pulang dari Jepang setelah tiga bulan. Aku sangat senang saat mendengar bahwa ia akan pulang. Ia pasti akan membawa oleh-oleh yang banyak seperti biasanya. Namun, yang paling penting bukanlah oleh-oleh yang ia bawa, melainkan keberadaannya.

Aku segera berlari untuk menyambut kedatangannya di depan rumah. Aku mengetahui kepulangannya secara mendadak, sehingga aku tidak sempat berdandan untuknya.

Ia pun keluar dari limosin hitamnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat arogan, seperti biasanya. Setelah menjawab salam dari para pegawainya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia lewat begitu saja di hadapanku. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku. Tidak mungkin ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku di tengah para pegawainya yang memakai seragam. Apa ia marah kepadaku?

Aku pun menyusulnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kulihat ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan menutup rapat pintunya. Apa ia sangat sibuk belakangan ini?

.

.

.

Walaupun Yunho sudah pulang ke Korea, ia sangat sibuk. Kami jarang makan bersama seperti sebelumnya. Aku bahkan sangat jarang bertemu dengannya. Sejak dulu ia memang sangat sibuk, tetapi setidaknya ia akan menyempatkan untuk makan bersamaku dan berbasa-basi denganku. Namun, kini semuanya berbeda. Ia seakan-akan menganggapku tak ada.

"Sebelum anda datang ke rumah ini, Tuan memang seperti itu. Ia jarang makan di rumah dan menghabiskan waktunya seharian di kantor atau di dalam ruang kerjanya." Junsu memintaku agar aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Kudengar bahwa Yunho sedang membuka cabang perusahaannya di Jepang, sehingga ia menjadi sangat sibuk. Ia bahkan harus kembali lagi ke Jepang dan tidak pasti kapan ia akan pulang. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa melihatnya lagi.

**TBC**


	2. Part 2

A/N: Sepertinya judul cerita ini terlalu pasaran. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan FF lain atau film dengan judul yang sama.

**Part 2**

Sudah hampir tiga tahun aku tinggal bersama Yunho. Sebentar lagi usiaku akan menginjak delapan belas tahun. Itu artinya aku akan segera resmi menjadi istrinya.

Selama aku tinggal di rumahnya, jarang sekali aku berkomunikasi dengannya. AKu bahkan jarang sekali bertemu dengannya. Untung saja ada Junsu dan pelayan lainnya di rumah ini, sehingga aku tidak merasa kesepian. Namun, tetap saja aku merasa bahwa hidupku terasa hampa. Aku merasa bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang menyayangiku. Aku merindukan ayah.

Aku mengira bahwa Yunho akan bisa mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahku. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak peduli kepadaku. Ia hanya peduli pada nilai raportku dan bagaimana sikapku di sekolah. Ia tidak ingin aku bertingkah macam-macam yang akan membuat nama baiknya tercemar.

"Kau adalah gadis remaja yang sedang mencari jati diri. Remaja seusiamu selalu ingin mencoba hal-hal baru, sekali pun hal tersebut adalah hal yang negatif." Ucapannya selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam ingatanku.

Apa yang Yunho katakan kepadaku memang benar. Aku sedang berada pada masa peralihan dari kanak-kanak menjadi dewasa. Memang tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada diriku, tetapi lihatlah teman-temanku! Aku kadang merasa iri kepada mereka. Hampir semua teman-temanku merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dan memiliki kekasih. Sepertinya menyenangkan pergi berkencan dengan seorang kekasih. Aku ingin juga merasakan hal seperti itu. Namun, tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada pria lain karena aku adalah milik Yunho. Aku hanya boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada pria seperti dirinya? Lagipula, ia juga sepertinya tidak mengharapkan diriku untuk jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku pun tak yakin bahwa orang seperti dia bisa jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku dari SMA. Teman-temanku datang bersama keluarga mereka, sedangkan aku hanya datang sendirian pada upacara kelulusanku. Aku iri melihat teman-temanku bercengkrama bersama orang tua dan saudara mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Aku adalah lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Aku akan memberikan pidato singkat pada upacara kelulusan ini. Jika kedua orang tuaku masih hidup dan datang pada acara ini, mereka pasti akan merasa bangga kepadaku.

Dengan gugup aku naik ke atas panggung dan melangkah menuju podium. Semua mata tertuju kepadaku, rasanya sangat luar biasa. Aku pun mulai memberikan pidato singkatku di depan para guru, teman-teman, adik-adik kelas, dan para orang tua murid. "Aku persembahkan kelulusanku ini kepada ayah dan ibuku di surga. Walaupun kalian sudah tidak ada bersamaku lagi, aku masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang kalian dan hal tersebut menjadi motivasi bagiku untuk belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh." Aku tak bisa menahan rasa haruku. Aku pun menitikkan air mata. Semua orang menatapku dengan iba. Aku yang yatim piatu ini bisa menjadi juara umum di sekolah.

Kutatap berpasang-pasang mata di hadapanku. Tak sedikit di antara mereka yang juga ikut menitikkan air mata. Tiba-tiba pandanganku berhenti pada sebuah sosok. Ternyata ia datang. Yunho datang pada upacara kelulusanku. Seketika hatiku merasa senang. Ia yang super sibuk menyempatkan diri untuk hadir pada upacara kelulusanku dan melihatku berpidato di atas panggung. Apakah aku telah berhasil membuatnya bangga karena aku menjadi lulusan terbaik? Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa dan matanya yang tajam memandang ke arahku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan matanya yang seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli ia merasa bangga atau tidak. Kedatangannya saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong, selamat ya! Kau sangat hebat." Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, teman-temanku mengerubungiku untuk mengucapkan selamat. Beberapa di antara mereka memberikanku karangan bunga.

"Terima kasih!" Aku senang diberi bunga oleh seseorang. Akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika yang memberiku bunga adalah orang yang istimewa, mungkin kekasihku. Ah, tetapi aku tidak punya kekasih, dan tidak akan pernah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Aku harus menerima nasibku ini.

Teman-temanku semakin padat mengelilingi dan berebut ingin memberikan selamat kepadaku. "Ah!" Ada seseorang yang menarikku. Kutolehkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang menarik tanganku. Aku melihat Yunho mengapit lenganku dengan sangat erat dan ekspresi datarnya yang khas.

"Permisi, Jaejoong harus pergi sekarang." Yunho menarikku menjauh dari teman-temanku. Ia terus mengapit lenganku sampai kami keluar dari aula sekolah. Walaupun sudah tidak ada teman-temanku, ia masih tetap mengapit lenganku.

"Anda akan membawaku ke mana?" Tanyaku. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara kepadanya.

Ia tidak menjawab. Ia membawaku ke area parkir. Limosin hitamnya terlihat sangat mencolok di antara mobil-mobil yang lain.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah ia membukakan pintu untukku. Ia pun kemudian masuk dan duduk di sebelahku.

Aku merasa sangat gugup berada di dalam mobil hanya berdua dengannya. Sudah lama aku tidak berada sedekat ini dengannya. Aku tidak berani memandang ke arahnya. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku sambil mencium wanginya bunga yang kupegang.

"Kau sangat suka bunga." Ia berbicara tanpa melihat ke arahku. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan.

Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya, aku suka. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memberikan bunga kepadaku."

Ia tidak membalas. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

Suasana sangat canggung di dalam mobil. Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Aku ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuan kami, di mana pun itu. Aku tidak tahu ke mana ia membawaku. Aku pun malas untuk menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya.

.

.

.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah restoran mewah. Rupanya ia membawaku untuk makan di restoran.

Kami pun keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Aku sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak mengapit lenganku lagi. Ia berjalan sangat cepat dan aku berjalan di belakangnya.

Kami disambut oleh manajer restoran tersebut. "Selamat siang, Tn. Jung! Sungguh kehormatan bagi kami mendapatkan kunjungan dari anda." Sepertinya Yunho adalah orang yang sangat disegani. Manajer tersebut pun mengantar kami menuju ruangan VIP.

Di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada kami berdua. Seorang pelayan menunggu kami untuk memesan makanan.

"Kau boleh memesan apa pun yang kau mau sebagai hadiah kelulusanmu." Yunho berkata kepadaku. Matanya sama sekali tidak menatapku. Ia sibuk melihat-lihat menu di depannya.

"Apa pun?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Ya, apa pun." Jawabnya. Ia masih tidak menatapku.

Dengan tidak ragu-ragu aku menyebutkan semua makanan yang kuinginkan. Sudah lama aku tidak makan di luar.

"Apa kau yakin akan memakan itu semua?" Yunho menatapku heran. Akhirnya ia mau menatapku juga.

Aku sangat senang ia menatapku. Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku.

Setelah mencatat semua pesanan kami, pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan kami. Tinggallah aku berdua dengan Yunho di ruangan ini. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Bolehkah aku mengganggap bahwa ini adalah kencan?

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Ia memulai pembicaraan. Pembicaraan kami tidak pernah jauh dari masalah akademikku. Bisakah ia tidak membicarakan hal ini pada saat kami berkencan? Sepertinya hanya aku yang menganggap bahwa ini adalah kencan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memilih masa depanku sendiri. Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dariku.

"Kulihat kau berbakat dalam matematika dan sains. Apa kau mau menjadi seorang ilmuwan?" Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang ilmuwan. Aku berpikir bahwa aku harus bermanfaat bagi Yunho dan menjadi apa yang ia inginkan, mungkin belajar bisnis dan manajemen agar aku bisa membantunya.

"Mungkin aku akan belajar bisnis dan manajemen." Ujarku ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Ia bisa menangkap keragu-raguanku.

"Aku akan berusaha." Kataku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu di jurusan bisnis dan manajemen." Setelah itu tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara kami. Ruangan ini menjadi sepi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, pesanan kami datang, menyelamatkanku dari kecanggunganku bersama Yunho. Aku pun dengan antusias menyambut makanan-makanan tersebut.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang. Apa kau tidak suka makanan di rumah?" Ia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Bukan begitu." Jawabku. "Aku sangat suka makanan di rumah. Hanya saja aku sudah lama tidak makan di luar. Jadi, aku merasa senang sekali."

"Kalau begitu, makanlah sepuasmu! Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang." Yunho bangkit dari kursinya.

"Apa kau tidak makan?" Aku merasa sangat kecewa. Kukira ia akan makan bersamaku.

"Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk membungkus makananku." Jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan selera makanku. Mungkin aku memang tidak boleh berharap kepadanya. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa ia sangat sibuk. Aku pun akhirnya meminta pelayan untuk membungkus makananku. Aku akan memakannya di rumah bersama Junsu.

.

.

.

"Nona, apa anda akan langsung pulang?" Sopir yang bertugas untuk mengantarku bertanya. "Tuan mengatakan bahwa hari ini anda bebas pergi ke mana pun."

"Benarkah?" Moodku tiba-tiba berubah lagi.

"Tuan bahkan menitipkan kartu kreditnya kepadaku untuk diberikan kepada anda." Aku menerima kartu kredit milik Yunho. "Anda bisa menggunakannya sesuka hati anda."

Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka. Aku akan berbelanja dan bersenang-senang hari ini. "Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke mall! Aku ingin berbelanja."

.

.

.

Dengan hati yang sangat gembira aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam mall. Sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang. Aku mengunjungi berbagai toko, mulai dari toko pakaian sampai toko aksesoris. Aku membeli banyak barang. Aku pun menyempatkan diriku untuk melakukan perawatan tubuh di salon kecantikan.

"Jaejoong? Kau Jaejoong kan?" Seorang wanita pengunjung salon kecantikan menghampiriku.

Aku mencoba mengingat siapa wanita tersebut. "Bibi?" Ternyata ia adalah istri dari pamanku, kakak tertua ayahku yang menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?" Bibi memelukku. Walaupun suaminya adalah orang yang jahat, bibi adalah orang yang ramah dan baik kepadaku. Aku merasakan pelukan seorang ibu. "Kau sudah besar sekarang. Semanjak kau tinggal bersama pria itu, kau tidak pernah menghubungi kami lagi. Apakah kau sudah melupakan kami, keluargamu?"

"Aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah seenaknya." Aku beralasan. Sebenarnya aku memang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertemu dengan pamanku dan keluarganya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah ia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Bibi tampak sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bahagia." Jawabku.

"Pamanmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia sangat khawatir kau akan diperlakukan dengan buruk." Aku sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa paman mengkhawatirkanku. Yang ia khawatirkan pastilah perusahaan ayahku yang kini sudah menjadi milik Yunho.

Aku pun mengobrol panjang lebar dengan bibi saat berada di salon. Bibi adalah orang yang sangat ramah, tidak seperti suaminya. Aku merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya.

"Karena hari ini kau bebas, bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke rumah kami? Pamanmu pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu." Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melihat wajah licik pamanku itu, tetapi aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak tawaran bibi.

"Baiklah, tetapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku takut Yunho akan mencariku." Kataku.

Aku pun ikut bersama bibi ke rumahnya. Aku meminta sopir untuk menjemputku nanti sore.

"Ayo Jaejoong, silakan masuk!" Bibi mengajakku untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Saat aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya, aku melihat pamanku sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda.

"Jaejoong?" Paman menatapku dengan tajam. Ia tampak terkejut melihatku. Aku melihat sedikit seringaian di bibirnya.

"Selamat siang, Paman!" Aku memberi hormat.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong di salon. Sekalian saja aku mengajaknya kemari." Bibi memberitahu suaminya.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang kemari. Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Silakan duduk!" Aku merasa bahwa yang akan dibicarakan oleh pamanku bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Kalau begitu, aku mohon diri untuk pergi ke kamarku." Pemuda yang sedang bersama paman pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Dia siapa, Paman?" Tanyaku penasaran. Aku belum pernah bertemu pemuda tersebut.

"Dia adalah Changmin, keponakan bibimu. Ia tinggal di sini selama ia menempuh pendidikan sarjananya." Jawab pamanku. Wajahnya tetap terlihat angkuh.

"Oh." Komentarku singkat. Anak-anak pamanku itu sudah berkeluarga dan mereka tinggal terpisah, sehingga paman dan bibi hanya tinggal berdua. "Apa yang ingin paman bicarakan denganku?"

"Aku akan langsung pada pokok permasalahannya saja." Perasaanku semakin tidak enak. "Ini mengenai dirimu dan Jung Yunho."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Memangnya kenapa denganku dan Yunho?"

"Bulan depan kau akan berusia delapan belas tahun." Pamanku memulai pembicaraan. "Kau tahu apa artinya, bukan?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Aku menghela nafas. "Aku akan resmi menjadi istrinya."

"Berdasarkan surat perjanjian yang dibuat oleh ayahmu dengannya, ia akan mengembalikan perusahaan keluarga kita kepadamu sebagai hadiah pernikahan." Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada kesepakatan seperti itu antara ayahku dan Yunho. Aku memang tidak membaca surat itu secara seksama saat berada di tempat pengacara waktu itu. "Kau bisa meminta cerai kepadanya setelah kau mendapatkan perusahaan itu kembali." Dugaanku benar. Paman hanya mengincar perusahaan ayahku. Ia sama sekali belum berubah.

"Aku tidak yakin ia akan bersedia menceraikanku." Aku lebih merelakan perusahaan ayahku dikelola oleh Yunho daripada dikuasai oleh pamanku yang serakah.

"Kita bisa mencari cara agar kau bisa bercerai darinya." Pamanku mulai menunjukkan tanduk di kepalanya.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku merasa sangat marah dan bingung. Aku membenci pamanku.

"Bagaimana?" Paman bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan memikirkannya." Aku merasa sangat bingung dan takut. Pamanku pasti tidak akan membiarkanku hidup tenang bersama Yunho. Ia adalah orang yang sangat licik. Ia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya. Tidak mustahil ia akan mencelakakanku atau Yunho.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menceritakan kepada Yunho mengenai pertemuanku dengan pamanku. Lagipula, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk bercerita kepadanya. Aku berusaha bersikap seperti biasa dan melupakan apa yang telah paman katakan kepadaku. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pamanku itu, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir.

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas. Apakah besok kami akan mengadakan upacara pernikahan? Tidak ada hal yang istimewa yang terjadi di rumah ini, padahal besok sang tuan rumah akan menikah. Sama sekali tidak ada persiapan untuk penyelenggaraan pesta pernikahan. Aku menjadi ragu. Apakah benar besok aku akan menikah dengan Yunho?

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku merasa gugup. Besok Yunho akan menjadi suamiku. Setelah kami menikah, apakah ia akan tetap bersikap dingin kepadaku?

.

.

.

"Nona, bangunlah!" Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Junsu.

Aku masih mengantuk. Aku pun tak menghiraukan panggilan Junsu.

"Nona, bangunlah!" Junsu menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

Dengan terpaksa aku pun bangun. Aku mengumpulkan kesadaranku perlahan-lahan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nona!" Aku melihat Junsu dan pelayan lain sudah berada di kamarku dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang sangat besar.

Aku teringat hari ini adalah ulang tahunku. Aku merasa senang sekali karena orang-orang memberiku selamat. Aku pun teringat kepada Yunho. "Jam berapa sekarang? Apa Yunho sudah bangun?"

"Pagi-pagi sekali tuan sudah berangkat ke Jepang." Apa? Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kami. Mengapa ia justru pergi ke Jepang?

"Tapi bukankah hari ini kami akan menikah?" Tanyaku kepada para pelayan.

Para pelayan saling pandang. Mereka tampak kebingungan. "Tuan tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai pernikahan kepada kami."

Ada apa ini? Mengapa menjadi seperti ini? Bisakah aku berharap bahwa Yunho dan para pelayan sudah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untukku? Mengingat sifat dingin Yunho, sepertinya itu mustahil. Aku sudah terbiasa dikecewakan oleh pria itu. Aku harus kuat dan tidak boleh bersedih. Aku tidak boleh menangis di depan Junsu dan yang lainnya. Mereka pasti sudah susah payah membuat kue ini untukku. Aku pun memaksakan senyumanku di hadapan mereka.

Ini adalah ulang tahunku yang paling mengenaskan. Yunho memang tidak pernah ikut merayakan ulang tahunku. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh berharap banyak. Aku sudah terlanjur berharap karena kupikir Yunho akan benar-benar menikahiku pada hari ulang tahunku.

.

.

.

Di luar dugaan, pada malam harinya Yunho sudah pulang dari Jepang. Tumben sekali ia pergi hanya sebentar, tidak sampai satu hari. Seperti biasa ia akan membawa oleh-oleh jika ia pulang dari luar negeri. Kali ini ia membawakan boneka Hello Kitty yang sangat besar untukku.

"Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, bukan?" Yunho masih dingin seperti biasa. Ia pun memberikan seikat bunga mawar merah kepadaku. "Kau sangat menyukai bunga, bukan?"

"Terima kasih!" Aku merasa sangat senang. Ia memberikanku bunga.

Ia pun langsung menuju kamarnya setelah memberikan hadiah kepadaku. Ia tampak sangat lelah.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku makan bersama Yunho. Ia tampak lebih segar setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Namun, masih tersirat rasa lelah di wajahnya.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas." Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepadanya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Bukankah aku sudah memberikan hadiah untukmu?" Ia sama sekali tidak terdengar ramah.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita menikah saat aku berusia delapan belas tahun?" Aku merasa ketakutan saat mengangkat topik ini.

Ia memandang tajam ke arahku. Apakah aku salah bicara dan ia marah kepadaku? "Sejak pukul dua belas malam tadi kau memang sudah resmi menjadi Ny. Jung."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kita sama sekali belum melangsungkan upacara pernikahan." Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Sebelum ayahmu meninggal, ia sudah menikahkanmu denganku. Akan tetapi, karena kau masih di bawah umur, pernikahan tersebut belum resmi. Karena sekarang kau sudah berusia delapan belas tahun, otomatis pernikahan itu menjadi resmi." Yunho menjelaskan. Jadi, apakah itu artinya tidak akan ada upacara pernikahan?

Lagi-lagi aku harus kecewa. Ini bukanlah pernikahan yang aku harapkan. Aku ingin menikah di hadapan pendeta dan kami berdua mengucapkan janji pernikahan kami. Setiap wanita pasti memimpikan pernikahan yang indah dan mengenakan gaun pengantin pada hari pernikahannya. Aku bukanlah wanita yang seberuntung itu. Apakah Yunho benar-benar tidak mengharapkanku untuk menjadi istrinya? Ia jahat sekali. Tidak bisakah ia membuatku senang sekali saja, tanpa harus menghempaskan harapanku?

Aku merasa sedih, tetapi aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapannya. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan ia akan memelukku saat aku menangis, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. Saat itu ia sedang mabuk, sehingga ia tidak sadar memelukku.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, aku kembali ke kamarku. Jangan harap ia akan memintaku untuk tidur di kamarnya, walaupun sekarang aku sudah menjadi istrinya. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Mungkin aku hanyalah beban baginya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan semua kesedihanku. Aku pun menangis sendirian di kamarku. Aku rindu ayah. Aku ingin bertemu ibu. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikap Yunho kepadaku. Aku juga ingin disayangi dan dihargai.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya aku sarapan bersama Yunho. Aku menyamarkan mataku yang sembab dengan riasan wajah. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kataku dingin. Memangnya hanya dia yang bisa bersikap dingin?

"Apa?" Yunho menatapku dengan serius. "Katakanlah!"

"Mengenai perusahaan ayahku, bukankah seharusnya kau mengembalikannya kepadaku setelah aku resmi menjadi istrimu?" Aku merasa kesal kepadanya. Sekali-kali aku juga ingin membuatnya kesal.

"Perusahaan itu memang sejak dulu ditulis atas nama dirimu dan tentu saja itu adalah milikmu. Akan tetapi, aku adalah suamimu dan aku berhak untuk mengelolanya. Lagipula, apa kau sanggup mengelolanya sendirian?" Ia terlihat sangat meremehkanku. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan perusahaan peninggalan ayahmu itu. Perusahaan itu maju pesat di tanganku." Licik! Ternyata ia sama saja seperti pamanku. Ia menahanku di sini karena ia juga ingin menguasai perusahaan milik ayahku.

"Aku ingin bercerai." Darahku mendidih. Aku benar-benar marah. Perasaanku kepadanya berubah menjadi benci.

"Kau pikir dengan bercerai dariku kau akan bisa mendapatkan perusahaanmu kembali?" Cibirnya. "Memang benar kau akan mendapatkan perusahaanmu kembali dari tanganku. Akan tetapi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan perusahaan itu tanpaku? Paling-paling pamanmu akan merebutnya darimu dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun. Kalau pun kau bisa mempertahankannya dari pamanmu, kau tidak akan bisa mengelolanya dan perusahaan itu akan benar-benar bangkrut. Kau pun tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Rupanya ia sudah merencanakan semua ini dengan matang. Ia membuatku tidak punya pilihan.

"Jika kau tetap bersamaku, setidaknya kau bisa hidup mewah dan menikmati keuntungan dari perusahaanmu." Ia menyeringai. Ia terlihat puas karena berhasil memojokkanku.

"Untuk apa hidup mewah jika aku merasa tidak bahagia?" Air mataku mengkhianatiku. Susah payah aku menahan untuk tidak menangis. Namun, akhirnya aku menangis juga di hadapannya. "Aku merasa terpenjara tinggal di sangkar emasmu ini. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan bebas dan melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin terbang bebas."

"Dunia luar tidaklah seindah yang kau bayangkan." Ujarnya. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup bebas. Kau boleh melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, pergi ke mana pun sesuka hatimu. Jika kau ingin kembali, kau akan selalu diterima. Akan tetapi, jangan pernah berharap untuk bercerai denganku! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Ini semua benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Aku sempat berharap ia akan memohon kepadaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Sekarang aku bagaikan layang-layang. Ia membiarkan aku terbang tinggi, tetapi ia bisa menarikku kembali kapan saja. Ia bisa mengendalikanku sesuka hatinya.

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah Yunho. Aku menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk aku tinggali. Yunho memberikan uang kepadaku setiap bulan. Ia mengatakan bahwa uang itu berasal dari keuntungan yang diperoleh oleh perusahaanku. Mau tak mau aku menerimanya karena itu merupakan hakku. Lagipula, aku tidak punya penghasilan dan membutuhkan uang untuk biaya hidupku sehari-hari. Lain ceritanya jika ia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah uangnya dan ia memberikan uang itu sebagai tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami untuk menafkahi istrinya, pasti akan langsung aku tolak. Aku tidak sudi untuk menerima nafkah dari suami yang tidak mencintaiku.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk kuliah. Aku diterima di jurusan bisnis dan manajemen setelah lolos seleksi penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Aku akan belajar dengan giat agar suatu saat nanti aku bisa mengelola perusahaanku sendiri tanpa bantuan Yunho.

"Jaejoong?" Aku menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tetapi aku tidak ingat di mana kami pernah bertemu. "Apa kau mengingatku?"

Aku menggeleng. "Maaf, anda siapa? Aku tidak ingat."

"Aku Changmin. Kita bertemu di rumah paman dan bibi beberapa bulan yang lalu." Katanya.

Sejak aku tinggal di rumah Yunho, aku hanya mengunjungi pamanku sekali. "Aku ingat sekarang. Kau adalah keponakan bibi."

"Benar." Balas Changmin. "Apa kau mahasiswa baru di sini?"

"Ya, aku diterima di jurusan bisnis dan manajemen." Jawabku. "Apa kau mahasiswa baru juga?"

"Tidak, sekarang aku sudah tingkat dua. Kau adalah juniorku. Aku juga kuliah di jurusan bisnis dan manajemen." Changmin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, tidak seperti suamiku yang selalu memasang wajah dingin.

.

.

.

Aku menjadi sangat dekat dengan Changmin. Ia adalah orang yang baik. Aku tidak perlu khawatir hanya karena ia tinggal di rumah pamanku. Ia bukanlah orang licik seperti pamanku dan juga Yunho.

"Mengapa kau tidak tinggal bersama suamimu? Apakah kalian bertengkar?" Aku tidak pandai berbohong. Jadi, aku bercerita kepda Changmin mengenai masalahku dengan Yunho. Lagipula, aku memerlukan seseorang untuk berbagi dan kurasa Changmin adalah orang yang tepat. Aku bisa memercayainya.

"Tolong jangan ceritakan ini kepada siapa pun! Termasuk kepada paman dan bibi. Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui masalahku dengan Yunho. Ini akan berdampak buruk pada reputasinya." Pintaku kepada Changmin.

"Tenang saja! Kau bisa memercayaiku. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapa pun." Aku merasa lega.

Aku merasa nyaman bersama Changmin. Aku selalu merasa bisa menceritakan semua masalahku kepadanya. Ia selalu memberikanku dukungan dan semangat. Aku merasa hidupku lebih berarti lagi. Aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat peduli kepadaku. Aku merasa tidak sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan aku meninggalkan rumah Yunho. Namun, tak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda bahwa ia menginginkanku kembali. Aku lelah menunggunya. Sepertinya sia-sia saja aku mengharapkan dirinya.

Aku selalu merasa sedih jika aku mengingat Yunho. Namun, Changmin selalu menghiburku. Ia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum kembali. Ia bisa membuatku untuk melupakan Yunho sejenak. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti dia.

.

.

.

"Jae, bagaimana jika hari Minggu ini kita pergi bertamasya?" Tiba-tiba saja Changmin mengajakku bertamasya.

Sudah lama aku tidak pergi bertamasya. Yunho tidak pernah mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat, selain makan di restoran pada hari kelulusanku. Itu pun hanya sebentar karena ia harus kembali ke kantornya. "Ayo! Sudah lama aku tidak pergi bertamasya. Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi keluargaku di Busan? Kita bisa pergi ke pantai." Ujar Changmin.

"Aku setuju!" Jawabku dengan antusias. Aku sangat menyukai pantai. Dulu ayahku sering mengajakku pergi ke pantai.

.

.

.

Sabtu malam aku mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan kubawa ke Busan. Aku membawa baju renang dan pakaian ganti. Kamera kesayanganku tentu saja tidak boleh ketinggalan. Aku tidak sabar untuk pergi ke pantai.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Changmin menjemputku di apartemenku. Untung saja aku sudah siap sebelum ia datang. Kami pergi ke Busan dengan menggunakan kereta.

.

.

.

Kedatangan kami di Busan disambut oleh kedua orang tua Changmin dan dua adik perempuannya. Ibu Changmin adalah adik dari istri pamanku.

"Wah, kau membawa seorang gadis kemari! Ia pasti pacarmu." Ibu Changmin terlihat sangat ramah.

"Bukan. Dia bukan pacarku. Ia adalah keponakan Paman Kim." Changmin menjelaskan kepada ibunya. "Namanya Jaejoong."

"Wah, _unnie_ cantik sekali!" Komentar adik Changmin.

Keluarga Changmin mengajakku ke pantai. Changmin mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku sangat menyukai pantai. Ayah Changmin adalah seorang nelayan. Ia mengajakku untuk menangkap ikan.

Waktu makan siang sudah tiba. Keluarga Changmin mengajakku makan di sebuah restoran makanan laut yang sangat terkenal di Busan. Kami bisa membawa ikan kami sendiri dan mereka akan memasakkannya untuk kami. Aku bisa memakan ikan yang aku tangkap tadi.

Siang ini aku makan di tengah-tengah sebuah keluarga, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang ibu dan saudara. Ternyata berkumpul bersama keluarga sangat menyenangkan.

Saat aku sedang menikmati makan siangku bersama keluarga Changmin, aku merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikanku. Aku melihat Yunho sedang memandangku dengan matanya yang tajam. Sepertinya ia sedang ada urusan bisnis di Busan dan ia sedang makan siang bersama rekan bisnisnya.

Yunho menyadari bahwa aku juga menatapnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju arah kami. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

"Selamat siang!" Yunho menyapa keluarga Changmin.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya ayah Changmin.

"Perkenalkan saya Jung Yunho, suami Jaejoong." Yunho tersenyum kepada ayah Changmin. Bagiku itu tidak terlihat seperti senyuman, tetapi seringaian.

Keluarga Changmin terkejut dengan pernyataan Yunho. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa aku sudah menikah.

"Benarkah itu, Jaejoong?" Ibu Changmin tampak tidak percaya bahwa pria yang menghampiri kami adalah suamiku.

"Benar. Ia adalah suamiku." Aku merasa tidak enak kepada keluarga Changmin karena kehadiran Yunho sudah mengganggu acara makan siang mereka. "Aku mohon diri sebentar. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan suamiku." Aku mengajak Yunho untuk keluar dari restoran.

Aku pun membawa Yunho keluar dari restoran dan mencari tempat sepi di belakang restoran. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa kau adalah suamiku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang suamimu, bukan?" Balas Yunho dengan santai. "Justru salah jika aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu."

"Tumben sekali kau peduli dengan keberadaanku." Aku menyindirnya.

Yunho terlihat sangat kesal sekarang. "Apakah pemuda tinggi itu adalah kekasihmu dan kau sedang diperkenalkan kepada keluarganya?"

Aku marah. Seenaknya saja ia menuduhku.

"Ingat Jaejoong! Kau adalah istriku. Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan pria lain." Yunho menunjukkan kendalinya atas diriku.

"Lalu aku harus berhubungan dengan siapa? Denganmu?" Tanpa sadar aku telah membentaknya. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada."

Yunho terdiam. Kata-kataku berhasil membungkamnya.

"Aku adalah seorang wanita biasa yang ingin mencintai dan dicintai." Air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku mengusap air mataku dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Aku berharap ia akan menahan kepergianku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, lagi-lagi harapanku tidak menjadi kenyataan. Memang sama sekali tidak ada harapan untuk hubunganku dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Yunho. Aku sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi. Aku memilih untuk fokus dengan apa yang kumiliki sekarang. Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan kuliahku. Aku bahkan sudah jarang bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Jae, kenapa kau menghindariku?" Changmin merasakan perubahan pada diriku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menghindarimu. Aku sibuk dengan kuliahku." Aku merasa bersalah kepada Changmin. Selama ini ia selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan seseorang sebagai tempat bersandar. Namun, aku justru menghindarinya. Aku sangat jahat kepadanya. Lalu apa bedanya diriku dengan Yunho?

"Apa Yunho melarangmu untuk menemuiku?" Tanya Changmin penasaran. "Kau berubah setelah kita pulang dari Busan."

"Tidak." Aku selalu menangis jika aku teringat akan Yunho. Kali ini pun aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku.

Changmin memelukku. "Menangislah! Luapkan segala kesedihanmu!"

Aku pun menangis di pelukan Changmin. Aku menangis semakin keras karena aku teringat Yunho yang memelukku saat menangis dulu. Aku berharap bahwa yang memelukku sekarang adalah dirinya, bukan Changmin. Oh Tuhan, mengapa sampai saat ini pun aku masih saja mengharapkannya?

.

.

.

Aku berusaha untuk melupakan semua kesedihanku. Aku pun tidak menghindari Changmin lagi. Ia menjadi penghiburku di kala aku sedih. Aku berusaha untuk menikmati hidupku.

"Jae, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama kupendam." Changmin terlihat gugup di depanku.

"Apa? Katakan saja!" Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku tahu bahwa ini adalah sesuatu hal yang salah. Kau adalah wanita yang sudah bersuami. Namun, aku tidak bisa memendam perasaanku lagi terhadapmu." Changmin terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak sangat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Aku masih belum menangkap maksud dari perkataannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae." Changmin menghela nafas. Ia terlihat seperti baru saja melepaskan beban yang berat. "Aku tahu bahwa ini salah. Tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadapmu. Namun, aku tidak terus-menerus memendamnya. Perasaan ini sangat menyiksaku. Maafkan aku, Jae!"

Aku terdiam. Aku bingung. Aku merasa sedikit senang karena ada seseorang yang mencintaiku, walaupun itu bukan Yunho. Aku merasa terharu karena aku dicintai. "Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku!"

"Jae, apa kau tidak marah kepadaku?" Tanya Changmin takut-takut.

"Mengapa aku harus marah kepadamu? Aku justru harus berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku. Kau mencintaiku bahkan di saat suamiku sendiri sama sekali tidak peduli kepadaku." Aku berkata kepada Changmin.

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Andai saja kau belum menikah, pasti aku akan langsung memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku."

Aku pernah memimpikan untuk mempunyai seorang kekasih, memimpikan seorang pria menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Hari ini mimpiku terwujud. "Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku, sehingga aku berkata demikian.

"Tapi kau sudah bersuami, Jae." Changmin mengingatkanku.

"Suami?" Aku tertawa getir. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa aku memiliki seorang suami. Aku merasa beruntung bahwa kau mau mencintaiku. Aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yunho?" Changmin bertanya.

"Aku akan berusaha mencari cara untuk bercerai dengannya. Tidak ada gunanya untuk mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia bersamanya. Mungkin bersamamu aku akan bisa menemukan kebahagiaanku."

**TBC**

IrNana: tidak bisa saya jawab sekarang. Jawabannya ada di bagian terakhir.

Nayla: memang sengaja bagian pertama saya akhiri sampai di situ. Pada setiap bagian usia Jae berbeda.

Hanazawa kay: cerita ini akan berakhir bahagia, walaupun harus bersakit-sakit dahulu.

Jongwookie: tidak apa-apa. Tidak semuanya seperti itu. Pada bagian terakhir akan dijelaskan mengapa Yunho bersikap seperti itu. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Yoon HyunWoon: pribadi Yunho akan dibeberkan pada bagian terakhir.

Lovelylace: terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Farla 23: karena cerita ini dibuat dengan sudut pandang Jaejoong, karakter Yunho jadi terkesan misterius.

Rinayunjaerina: Yunho bersikap seperti itu ada alasannya. Pada bagian terakhir akan dijelaskan karakter Yunho.

Mynamediendha: terima kasih.

leeChunnie: terima kasih.

Queen harkyu: Yunho memang seperti itu.

Sung HyunMin: terima kasih. _Update!_

Cindyshim07: helo! Pada bagian kedua ini Jaejoong berusia delapan belas tahun.

TriaU-KnowHero: Jaejoong sudah terlalu banyak bersabar dan kesabarannya bisa habis juga.

Nony: kadang-kadang wajah Yunho memang terlihat arogan. Semuanya akan terjawab pada bagian ketiga.

Ny Cho Evil: mungkin pada bagian selanjutnya akan ada sedikit sudut pandang Yunho. Terima kasih.

: semuanya akan terjawab pada bagian akhir.

Riszaaa: terima kasih. Tidak usah ditunggu. Saya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali dari hiatus. Karena kebetulan saya sedang sakit, saya jadi punya waktu luang untuk menulis.

Misscelyunjae: pada bagian berikutnya mungkin aka nada sedikit cerita dari sudut pandang Yunho. Karakter Yunho memang seperti itu. Nanti akan lebih dipaparkan seperti apa karakter Yunho yang sebenarnya.

T: hmm, tidak bisa saya katakan sekarang. Tunggu saja bagian selanjutnya.

Abilhikmah: Yunho memang terkesan jahat dari sudut pandang Jaejoong.

Yoori Michiyo: terima kasih. Saya sedang banyak pekerjaan. Pada bagian terakhir akan dijelaskan semuanya.

Teukiangle: belum berakhir. Ini hanya iseng-iseng saja karena saya sedang sakit dan merasa bosan.

Yunjaeee Shipper: ceritanya memang seperti ini. Tidak bisa dibuat momen Yunjae. Mudah-mudahan pada bagian berikutnya hubungan Yunjae menjadi lebih baik, sehingga bisa dibuat momen-momen Yunjae.

Clein Cassie: Jae pergi meninggalkan Yunho karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Yunho.

kimRyan2124: _update!_

Jaena: mungkin pada bagian berikutnya aka nada sedikit sudut pandang Yunho.

Geum: _update! _Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan.

E: kira-kira seperti itu. Pada bagian berikutnya akan lebih dijelaskan mengenai karakter Yunho.

Guest: kebetulan saya sedang teliti saat mengedit cerita ini. Saya berusaha untuk meminimalisasi kesalahan pengetikan. Kadang-kadang ada saja yang terlewat. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Saya tidak berpikir untuk menjadi seorang novelis.

Dhea Kim: sampai bagian ini sikap Yunho masih tetap dingin kepada Jae. Tunggu saja bagian terakhirnya.

Lady Ze: hmm, begitulah.

Meybi: hmm, sampai saat ini Jaejoong belum berhasil.

Chiti: helo!

Azahra88: entahlah mengapa saya suka kisah cinta dengan perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh.

Nareudael: hmm, sampai bagian ini belum bisa dibuat momen Yunjae. Mohon maaf, sepertinya bagian ini mengecewakan.

CuteCat88: hubungan Yunjae tidak ada kemajuan.

Alethea han: terima kasih. Sepertinya ini cerita saya yang paling gagal.

Irengiovanny: tetapi kasihan Jaejoong. Beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir.

Misschokyulate2: terima kasih. _Update!_ Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan.

Thinseyjshipper: terima kasih. _Update!_

Guest: ya, walaupun sebenarnya dia memang sudah benar-benar sibuk.

: terima kasih.

: terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Okoyunjae: Yun memang orang yang seperti itu.

Guest: kira-kira seperti itu sifat Yun.

Hyejeong342: _update!_

Everadit: silakan! Saya dukung. Hahaha!

L Hyemi: _update!_

Guest: _update!_

Jung Jaehyun: _update!_ Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

ParkHyunHa: _update!_

Nin nina: tunggu saja bagian berikutnya. Semuanya akan terjawab.

ShinJiWoo920202: Yunho mendapatkan akibatnya.

Babyjoy: ok.

: hahaha!

Guest: terima kasih.

Summer Cassie: mudah-mudahan pada bagian ini konfliknya terasa.

Hana – Kara: karakter Yunho akan diperjelas pada bagian berikutnya.

Rly. : mungkin akan terjawab pada bagian terakhir.

Mimi2608: cerita ini dibagi menjadi tiga bagian. Pada setiap bagian umur Jae berbeda, pada bagian pertama lima belas tahun, bagian kedua delapan belas tahun, dan bagian terakhir umur Jae juga akan berbeda.

Vianashim: tidak ada apa-apa.

Aaliya Shim: jawabannya akan terkuak pada bagian terakhir. Tunggu saja. Mungkin akan saya _update_ minggu depan.

Devinq: Yunho mendapatkan akibatnya. Ia ditinggalkan oleh Jae.

Lipminnie: semuanya akan terkuak pada bagian selanjutnya.

Tina kpopers: _update!_

Tati joana: Yun punya alasan mengapa bersikap seperti itu kepada Jae.

NaeAizawa: justru sikap Yun yang seperti itu membuat Jae penasaran.

Guest: Yunho lima belas tahun lebih tua daripada Jaejoong. Jadi, Yun berusia tiga puluh tahun pada bagian pertama dan 33 tahun pada bagian kedua.

Lady Azhura: salam kenal juga. Silakan boleh panggil saya apa saja. Sepertinya judulnya terlalu pasaran. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan FF lain atau film yang berjudul sama. Saya berusaha untuk meminimalisasi kesalahan pengetikan, walaupun kadang-kadang ada saja yang terlewat. Memang isinya kata-kata semua. Kalau bukan kata-kata, lalu apa isinya?

Baby: terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Yunteukwon: memang kasihan nasib Jaejoong di sini.

Zee Konstantin: cerita ini adalah cerita saya yang paling gagal.

kimJJ boo: selamat datang!

Min: terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Ndollin: nasib Jaejoong memang menyedihkan di sini.


	3. The Last Part

A/N: Tidak ada unsur romantisme antara Jaejoong dan Changmin di sini. Bagian ini masih aman untuk dibaca oleh para Yunjaeshippers yang anti Jaejoong dipasangkan dengan orang lain selain Yunho.

**Part 3**

**The Last Part**

Sudah satu setengah tahun aku berpacaran dengan Changmin. Namun, hubungan kami tidaklah seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Aku tidak bisa mencintai Changmin karena hatiku tertaut oleh Yunho. Statusku masih sebagai istri Yunho. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa mengkhianati statusku ini.

Aku tidak mengizinkan Changmin untuk menciumku, bahkan aku marah jika ia memegang tanganku. Entah mengapa aku berbuat seperti itu, padahal hal tersebut sangatlah lumrah dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Aku merasa bahwa Changmin tidak berhak melakukan hal tersebut. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar memegang kendali atas diriku, pikiranku.

Hubunganku dengan Yunho pun tidak mengalami perubahan, tidak membaik, juga tidak memburuk. Hal ini membuatku bingung dan frustasi. Di satu sisi aku merasa lelah dengan hubungan kami, di sisi lain aku melihat masih adanya secercah harapan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Secara logika, lebih baik bagiku untuk berpisah dari Yunho dan memilih Changmin yang penuh perhatian terhadapku. Namun, hatiku berkata lain. Yunho selalu menghantuiku setiap malam di dalam mimpiku.

Aku sempat bertanya-tanya apakah Yunho mengetahui hubunganku dengan Changmin. Walaupun ia tidak pernah peduli kepadaku, aku yakin ia tidak akan membiarkan aku lepas darinya. Aku yakin ia selalu memantauku selama ini. Saat aku masih sekolah saja ia selalu memerhatikan nilai-nilaiku dan memastikan bahwa aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dapat merusak reputasinya. Namun, mengapa kali ini ia diam saja? Bukankah akan menjadi aib baginya jika orang lain mengetahui bahwa istrinya berselingkuh dengan pria lain? Apa mungkin karena pernikahan kami tidak diketahui oleh publik, sehingga ia tidak merasa perlu untuk bertindak? Apa ia malu untuk mengakuiku sebagai istrinya? Atau mungkinkah ia mencintai wanita lain?

Aku selalu berakhir dengan dilanda kebingungan jika aku memikirkan Yunho. Mengapa ada orang seperti dia? Ia memang selalu membuatku kecewa dan sakit hati karena sikap dan kata-katanya, tetapi hati kecilku merasa yakin bahwa ia tidak sejahat itu. Jika ia benar-benar jahat dan hanya menginginkan perusahaanku, ia akan berpura-pura bersikap baik kepadaku dan kemudian menikamku dari belakang saat aku lengah. Entahlah, aku bingung.

.

.

.

"Jae, apakah kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu atau tidak?" Tampaknya mood Changmin sedang buruk. "Aku merasa kau hanya memanfaatkanku sebagai pelarian."

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" AKu mulai gugup menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk menciummu atau bahkan menyentuh tanganmu." Jawab Changmin.

"Berpacaran bukan berarti kita harus berciuman atau berpegangan tangan, bukan?" Balasku. "Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau tidak akan mengharapkan ciuman dariku."

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau pasti akan mengizinkanku untuk menciummu." Ia membalikkan kata-kataku. "Aku bukannya mengincar ciuman darimu, tetapi aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak."

Aku tertegun sejenak. "Bisakah kau tunggu sampai aku bercerai dengan Yunho? Aku merasa bahwa berciuman dengan pria lain selain suamiku adalah perbuatan yang salah."

"Berpacaran dengan pria lain saat kau sudah bersuami juga merupakan hal yang salah, Jae." Changmin terlihat sangat kesal sekarang. "Minggu depan adalah ulang tahunku. Aku ingin ciuman darimu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang berat untuk kau lakukan." Ia pun pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

Changmin mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di rumah pamanku di saat paman dan bibiku sedang pergi berlibur. Ia mengundang teman-teman kuliahnya.

Perasaanku tidak enak malam ini. Changmin ingin aku membuktikan cintaku kepadanya dengan menciumnya di depan teman-temannya. Aku bingung. Haruskah aku menciumnya? Bahkan suamiku saja belum pernah menciumku.

"Teman-teman, kekasihku, Jaejoong, akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang istimewa untukku." Changmin berbicara di tengah-tengah pesta. Ia menoleh ke arahku, memberikan isyarat kepadaku untuk menghampirinya.

Kakiku terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Puluhan pasang mata menatap ke arahku. Mereka menungguku untuk memberikan hadiah istimewa itu kepada Changmin.

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambutku. Seperti biasa, aku tidak mau ia menyentuh tanganku, sehingga aku tidak menyambut uluran tangannya. Aku melihat raut kekecewaan di wajahnya.

Kini aku sudah berhadapan dengannya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memandang wajahnya. Ia bahkan lebih tinggi daripada Yunho. Aku hanya terdiam, sambil memandangnya, sedangkan ia menungguku untuk menciumnya. "Maafkan, aku tidak bisa!"

"Aku mengerti kau pasti malu melakukannya di depan teman-temanku. Kalau begitu, biarlah aku yang menciummu." Changmin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

Aku menutup mataku. Aku tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya lagi. Saat aku sudah merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku, aku memalingkan wajahku. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa!"

Changmin terlihat sangat kecewa. Ia merasa dipermalukan di depan teman-temannya. "Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Pesta pun dilanjutkan. Teman-teman Changmin sibuk bernyanyi dan menari, menikmati suasana pesta. Aku merasa tidak mempunyai mood untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Aku pun memilih untuk pergi ke teras untuk mencari udara segar. Udara di dalam terasa sangat panas.

"Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Changmin menyusulku ke luar.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja." Aku tidak melihat ke arahnya. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah mempermalukannya di depan teman-temannya.

"Maafkan aku! Tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu." Terdengar kesedihan pada nada bicara Changmin.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Akulah yang tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu." Kataku.

"Apa kau mau minum?" Changmin menyodorkan segelas minuman kepadaku.

"Apa itu? Apa itu minuman keras?" Tanyaku.

"Kau sudah hampir dua puluh tahun, Jae. Apa salahnya minum alkohol?" Changmin memberikan gelas minuman itu kepadaku.

"Aku belum pernah minum." Aku memberi tahu Changmin.

"Dalam hal apa pun pasti ada yang pertama kali." Ujar Changmin datar.

"Kalau aku mabuk bagaimana?" Aku masih tidak yakin untuk meminumnya.

"Satu teguk tidak akan membuatmu mabuk." Tambah Changmin. "Aku hanya minum jika aku sedang kesal atau moodku sedang buruk." Apakah itu artinya ia sedang merasa kesal? Tentu saja ia pasti merasa kesal saat ini.

"Baiklah." Tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba. Lagipula, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku pun meneguk minuman tersebut. Efeknya langsung terasa, tubuhku terasa menghangat.

"Bagaimana?" Changmin menanyakan pendapatku.

"Rasanya aneh dan tubuhku menjadi hangat." Jawabku. "Kepalaku menjadi sedikit pusing."

"Kau masih pemula. Wajar jika kau merasa pusing." Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Changmin dengan jelas. Pandanganku menjadi buram.

"Aku pusing." Tubuhku menjadi oleng.

Changmin kemudian menangkap tubuhku yang hampir terjatuh. Ia kemudian membawaku ke dalam rumah. Kami melewati kerumunan teman-teman Changmin yang sedang asyik berpesta. Udara terasa sangat panas.

Changmin kemudian membawaku naik ke lantai dua. Ia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ruangan ini adalah kamarnya. "Berbaringlah!" Ia membaringkanku di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian pergi ke arah pintu dan mengunci pintu tersebut.

Langsung saja aku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengapa kau mengunci pintunya?" Aku berteriak panik.

Changmin dengan mudahnya mendorongku, sehingga aku terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. "Kesabaranku sudah habis, Jae. Malam ini aku akan memilikimu." Ia memerangkap tubuhku.

"Menyingkir kau dari tubuhku!" Aku berusaha untuk mendorongnya menjauh, tetapi tubuhku terasa lemas dan kepalaku sedikit pusing.

"Berhentilah memberontak, Jae! Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku." Changmin memegangi kedua tanganku dengan tangan kanannya. "Lebih baik kita nikmati saja malam ini." Ia membelai pipiku dengan tangan kirinya. "Bukankah tubuhmu ingin disentuh?" Ia menyeringai.

Tubuhku memang terasa panas dan entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bergairah malam ini. Aku ingin disentuh. "Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minumanku?"

Changmin tertawa. "Hanya sedikit obat perangsang."

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin tega berbuat seperti ini kepadaku. Selama ini aku menganggap dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku. Aku sangat marah dan kecewa kepadanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Aku pun segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Sialan kau!" Changmin bangkit dan berusaha mencegahku untuk melarikan diri.

Untung saja aku bisa dengan cepat membuka kunci pintu kamar Changmin. Aku pun segera berlari menuruni tangga. Aku berusaha membelah kerumunan teman-teman Changmin yang tengah berpesta.

"Min, kau kemana saja? Ayo temani kami minum!" Kulihat Changmin dihadang oleh teman-temannya. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk lari.

.

.

.

Aku pun berhasil lari meninggalkan rumah pamanku dengan susah payah. Tubuhku semakin terasa panas. Aku sudah benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Aku menginginkan Yunho.

Jalanan di komplek perumahan tempat pamanku tinggal sangat sepi. Malam sudah sangat larut. Aku terus berlari menuju jalan raya dan itu masih sekitar satu kilometer lagi.

"Berhenti, Jae!" Sepertinya Changmin berhasil meloloskan diri dari hadangan teman-temannya. Ia semakin mendekat.

Aku berusaha untuk terus berlari. Namun, kecepatanku tidaklah sebanding dengan Changmin. Ia berhasil menangkapku.

"Kau jangan coba-coba lari dariku!" Ia mulai memegangiku.

"Lepaskan!" Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"Lebih baik kau jangan melawan." Changmin terlihat kerepotan denganku yang terus meronta. Ia pun terpaksa mendorongku sampai terjatuh.

"Ah!" Tubuhku terhempas di atas jalanan beraspal.

Changmin berusaha menarikku untuk bangun. Ia terlihat sangat kesal. "Mengapa kau tidak menyerah saja, Jae?"

"Tolong!" Aku berharap para penghuni komplek perumahan ini akan terbangun mendengar teriakanku.

"Percuma saja, Jae. Tidak akan ada yang akan menolongmu." Changmin terus berusaha untuk menarikku kembali.

"Tolong!" Aku tidak menyerah. Aku terus berteriak.

"Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah taksi berhenti di depan kami. Aneh rasanya ada taksi melintas di komplek perumahan selarut ini. Sopir taksi tersebut keluar dari taksinya dan menghampiri kami.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Changmin berkata kepada sopir taksi tersebut.

"Tolong! Ia akan memerkosaku." Aku berharap sopir taksi tesebut akan menolongku.

"Aku memang tidak tahu mengenai masalah kalian berdua, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita dianiaya seperti itu." Sopir taksi tersebut berusaha melepaskanku dari cengkeraman Changmin. Ia lebih kuat dari Changmin. "Kau masuklah ke dalam taksiku!" Setelah berhasil melepaskanku dari Changmin, ia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam taksinya.

Aku menurut saja kepada sopir taksi tersebut. Aku sama sekali tidak mau berpikir bahwa sopir taksi tersebut adalah orang jahat. Hal yang paling penting bagiku adalah terbebas dari Changmin.

Dari dalam taksi aku menyaksikan Changmin berkelahi dengan sopir taksi itu. Sopir taksi itu sangat lihai dalam berkelahi. Changmin dibuat tak berdaya olehnya.

Setelah membuat Changmin babak belur, sopir taksi itu pun masuk ke dalam taksinya. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku.

"Kau tinggal di mana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia mengemudikan taksinya keluar dari komplek perumahan.

Aku tidak ingin pulang ke apartemenku. Aku sangat menginginkan Yunho saat ini. Aku pun meminta sopir taksi tersebut untuk mengantarkanku ke alamat rumah Yunho.

"Oh, Jung Yunho." Sopir taksi saja mengenal Yunho. Apakah Yunho seterkenal itu?

"Tolong segera antarkan aku ke sana! Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya." Aku benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan Yunho saat ini.

Sopir taksi tersebut sekilas memandang curiga ke arahku. Jangan sampai ia bisa membaca pikiranku. "Baiklah." Tanpa banyak komentar ia mengemudikan taksinya ke arah menuju tempat tinggal Yunho.

.

.

.

Rumah Yunho berada cukup jauh dari rumah pamanku. Rasanya lama sekali untuk sampai di rumahnya. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Tubuhku mulai dibanjiri keringat. Aku pun mulai gelisah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sopir taksi tersebut mulai menyadari gerak-gerikku yang aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku memaksakan senyuman di wajahku agar sopir taksi tersebut tidak terus mencurigaiku.

Aku sangat gelisah dan mulai putus asa. Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak ada di rumah? Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Mungkin aku akan merendam tubuhku semalaman di dalam bak berisi air dingin. Siapa tahu itu bisa menghilangkan efek dari obat perangsang tersebut.

Bagaimana jika Yunho sedang bersama dengan wanita lain di rumahnya? Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menyingkirkan wanita itu. Lalu bagaimana jika Yunho menolakku dan tidak mau menolongku? Aku akan memaksanya. Jika perlu aku akan memperkosanya. Kurasa memohon tidak akan ada gunanya.

.

.

.

Untung saja jalanan tidak macet pada malam hari, sehingga kami tidak perlu terlalu lama untuk mencapai rumah Yunho.

"Kita sudah sampai." Sopir taksi tersebut menghentikan taksinya di depan gerbang rumah Yunho.

Aku pun mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah yang cukup besar untuk membayar sopir taksi tersebut. "Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku! Ambil saja kembaliannya! Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, sopir taksi tersebut menerima uangku dan segera pergi dengan taksinya. Sopir taksi yang aneh.

Setelah taksi yang mengantarku pergi, aku menghampiri pos penjaga keamanan di depan gerbang rumah Yunho. Para penjaga keamanan dengan mudah mengenaliku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka karena sejak meninggalkan rumah Yunho aku tidak pernah datang lagi kemari.

Penjaga keamanan pun membukakan pintu gerbang untukku. Dengan tidak sabar aku berlari menuju pintu depan rumah Yunho. Rumah ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku pun mengetuk pintu dengan sangat keras. "Buka pintunya! Ini aku, Jaejoong."

Tidak sampai satu menit, pintu rumah Yunho pun terbuka. Junsu lah yang membukakannya untukku. "Nyonya?" Ia tampak terkejut melihatku. Mengapa Junsu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nyonya'?

Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya kepada Junsu mengapa ia memanggilku seperti itu. "Di mana Yunho? Apa ia ada di rumah?"

"Tuan ada di ruang kerjanya." Junsu masih tampak kebingungan karena melihatku datang tiba-tiba selarut ini.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, aku pun langsung berlari menuju ruang kerja Yunho. Untung saja pintunya tidak dikunci, sehingga aku bisa langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, ruangan yang belum pernah aku masuki di rumah ini selain kamar Yunho tentunya.

Aku melihat Yunho sedang sibuk di meja kerjanya. Betapa aku sangat merindukan sosok pria tersebut. Ia terlihat semakin tampan saja, padahal usianya 35 tahun pada tahun ini.

Yunho tampak terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku dengan tenangnya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku pun berlari ke arahnya dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku memeluknya setelah lima tahun yang lalu ia memelukku saat aku menangis. Aku sangat merindukan pelukannya.

Ia tampak semakin terkejut. Wajahnya memerah, sama seperti saat itu. Perlahan tangannya mengusap punggungku, membalas pelukanku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang memerah. Apakah ia sedang mabuk? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menciumnya. Aku melumat bibirnya dengan brutal. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ciuman pertamaku akan seperti ini. Aku selalu membayangkan bahwa ciuman pertamaku akan berupa ciuman yang sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan dan tentu saja bukan aku yang memulainya.

Ia sama sekali tidak membalas ciumanku. Aku mengerti, ia pasti sangat syok saat ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa ia tidak membalas ciumanku. Aku menghisap bibirnya semakin ganas. Aku tidak peduli bahwa ia akan berpikiran negatif terhadapku. Saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

Perlahan Yunho mulai membalas ciumanku. Ia membalas ciumanku dengan lembut. Ia mulai mengendalikan irama ciuman kami. Ciuman kami tidak sebrutal sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini ciuman kami sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku benar-benar bahagia karena ia lah ciuman pertamaku, bukan yang lain.

Tanganku pun tidak diam saja. Aku mulai membelai dadanya yang masih tertutup kemeja. Aku bisa merasakan otot-ototnya dari balik kemeja yang dikenakannya. "Yunho, aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku." Satu persatu kulepas kancing kemejanya. Setelah semua kancingnya terlepas, aku lepaskan kemeja tersebut dari tubuhnya. Aku semakin bergairah.

Yunho kembali menciumku. Tangannya menurunkan resleting gaunku yang terletak di punggungku. Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini selama lima tahun terakhir. Aku merasa bersyukur bahwa Yunho sama sekali tidak menolakku. Jika ia menolakku, aku pasti akan menderita karena pengaruh obat perangsang itu.

Dengan tidak sabar, aku melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Aku sempat ragu saat aku akan menurunkan resleting celananya. Tanganku bergetar. Aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa Yunho sudah menanggalkan gaunku. Aku hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam sekarang. Gairah yang kurasakan mengalahkan rasa maluku. Aku pun tidak ragu-ragu lagi membuka resleting celananya. Barangnya terlihat besar di balik celana pendeknya.

Yunho membaringkanku di atas karpet. Untung saja karpet di ruang kerjanya terbuat dari bulu yang sangat tebal, sehingga punggungku tidak terlalu merasa sakit.

Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhku. Udara terasa semakin panas. "Yunho, sentuhlah aku!"

Yunho bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Tanpa basa-basi ia menindihku. Aku bisa merasakan barangnya bergesakan dengan daerah kewanitaanku.

"Cepat lakukan!" Tubuhku bergerak-gerak seperti cacing kepanasan.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Mungkin ia memandangku seperti seorang pelacur sekarang. Ia mulai melepaskan bra dan celana dalamku.

Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar. Aku pun melepaskan celana pendeknya. Kami berdua sudah sama-sama telanjang sekarang. "Cepat masukkan!" Aku pun merintih.

"Kau akan merasa kesakitan jika aku langsung memasukkannya begitu saja." Akhirnya ia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Ucapannya masih terkesan dingin, tetapi tidak menyakitkan seperti biasanya.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku menginginkanmu malam ini." Ia lebih tua dariku. Ia pasti lebih berpengalaman dalam hal ini daripada diriku.

Tangan Yunho mulai bermain di daerah kewanitaanku. Jarinya seperti mengaduk-aduk sesuatu dan itu rasanya sangat nikmat.

"Yunho, rasanya nikmat sekali." Aku membuka kakiku lebih lebar agar ia lebih leluasa beraksi di bawah sana. Aku merasa cairan keluar deras dari lubang vaginaku.

"Aku akan memasukkannya sekarang." Ia memberitahuku.

"Masukkan saja! Cepat!" Aku sudah benar-benar tidak sabar.

Jleb! Aku membelalakkan mataku saat sebuah benda yang cukup besar menerobos lubang kewanitaanku. "Sakit!" Aku pun berteriak.

Yunho berhenti mendorong batang kemaluannya. Ia memandangku dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Wajahnya yang memerah terlihat sangat lucu. Ia terlihat sangat berbeda.

Aku tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Aku terus berteriak.

Yunho membungkam mulutku dengan ciumannya. Pandangan mata kami bertemu. Tatapan matanya kali ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seram. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia terus mendorong penisnya untuk masuk. Akan tetapi, aku tidak merasa terlalu kesakitan seperti sebelumnya.

Aku mulai menikmati penetrasinya ke dalam tubuhku, saat penisnya menggesek dinding bagian dalamku. Rasanya pedih, tetapi nikmat.

Yunho masih tetap menciumku. Tangannya mulai bermain-main di dadaku. Ia meremas-remas payudaraku. Kenikmatan yang kurasakan menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Aku mulai merasakan barangnya bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhku. Aku merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. "Yunho, lebih cepat!"

Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang angkuh seperti Jung Yunho akan tunduk di bawah perintahku.

Aku pun mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulku berlawanan arah dengan gerakannya. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Tanganku membelai-belai punggungnya dan kutarik ia ke dalam pelukanku. Aku mendekapnya dengan erat.

Ia mulai menghisap-hisap payudaraku. Aku bisa merasakan giginya menyentuh daerah di sekitar putingku.

Kakiku terasa lemas. Tubuhku terasa ringan seperti melayang di atas awan. Aku merasakan surga dunia saat aku mencapai puncaknya. "Yunho!" Namanya terus bergema dari mulutku.

Saat aku sudah mencapai klimaks, Yunho masih terus bergerak keluar masuk. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun mengeluarkankan cairannya di dalam tubuhku. Rasanya hangat.

Nafas kami berdua tidak beraturan. Ia memandang wajahku dan aku pun memandang wajahnya. Aku merasa bahagia. Kuharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

Saat nafasnya mulai teratur. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Ia melepaskan tautan kami.

Apakah ini sudah berakhir? Mengapa tubuhku masih terasa panas dan aku masih menginginkannya? Apakah obat perangsangnya masih bekerja? "Yun, aku mau lagi."

Yunho memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Ia terlihat kebingungan. "Kita lanjutkan di kamar." Ia pun memakai kembali celana pendeknya dan menggendongku. Tak lupa ia menutupi tubuh telanjangku dengan gaunku.

.

.

.

Saat Yunho menggendongku, tak henti-hentinya aku memandangi wajahnya. Ia terlihat salah tingkah saat aku memandanginya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Jadi, wajahnya memerah bukan karena mabuk, tetapi karena ia malu. Mungkin lima tahun lalu ia pun tidak sedang mabuk saat memelukku yang sedang menangis, tetapi ia malu. Akan tetapi, mengapa ia harus malu? Apakah ia menyukaiku?

Yunho membawaku ke kamarnya. Dengan ini tidak ada satu pun tempat di rumah ini yang belum kumasuki, kecuali kamar mandi yang ada di kamar ini. Mungkin besok aku akan mandi di kamar mandinya.

Yunho membaringkanku di atas tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidurnya sangat besar. Kamarnya tiga kali lebih besar daripada kamarku. Aku melihat foto-fotoku memenuhi dinding kamarnya. Hal ini cukup membuatku terkejut. Aku semakin menduga bahwa ia menyukaiku.

Yunho mulai menindihku lagi dan menanggalkan celana pendeknya. Kami bercinta di atas tempat tidurnya, berkali-kali, sampai aku tidak merasakan efek obat perangsang itu lagi. Aku tidak ingat berapa kali kami melakukannya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menolak saat aku memintanya lagi.

.

.

.

Aku mulai tersadar dari tidurku. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Semalam mimpiku sangat indah. Di dalam mimpiku aku bercinta dengan Yunho sampai berkali-kali. Kini aku harus kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Anda sudah bangun, Nyonya?" Aku pun terperanjat. Mengapa aku mendengar suara Junsu? Aku di mana? Ini bukan apartemenku.

Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit, terutama bagian kewanitaanku. Apakah yang terjadi semalam itu bukanlah mimpi? Aku pun membuka mataku. Tubuhku hanya ditutupi oleh selimut dan aku benar-benar berada di dalam kamar Yunho. Jadi, itu bukanlah mimpi.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan air mandi untuk anda." Junsu tersenyum kepadaku.

Otakku masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Aku tampak seperti orang linglung. Aku merasa malu Junsu melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia pasti bisa menerka apa yang sudah terjadi di antara aku dan Yunho.

Aku pun berusaha turun dari tempat tidur dengan mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Tubuhku terasa sangat sakit saat digerakkan. Sekilas aku melihat jam weker yang bertengger di atas meja, jam sepuluh pagi. Aku tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini.

"Hati-hati, Nyonya!" Junsu membantuku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sangat sulit bagiku berjalan sambil memegangi selimut.

.

.

.

Kamar mandi Yunho sangat besar. Aku berendam di dalam bak mandi pualam yang cukup besar. Aku dan Yunho bisa leluasa bercinta di dalamnya.

Aku mulai membersihkan tubuhku yang lengket. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa tanda yang Yunho tinggalkan di tubuhku tadi malam. Akhirnya, aku bisa dekat dengannya. Setelah yang terjadi di antara kami, apakah ia masih akan bersikap dingin kepadaku? Aku sangat takut untuk berharap.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam di dalam kamar mandi, aku pun memakai pakaian yang sudah Junsu siapkan. Kemudian aku berjalan keluar dari kamar Yunho. Aku melihat para pelayan terlihat sangat sibuk. Apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan?

"Anda sudah selesai, Nyonya?" Junsu menghampiriku.

"Mengapa semua orang terlihat sangat sibuk? Apa yang sedang mereka persiapkan?" Aku bertanya kepada Junsu.

"Mereka sedang mempersiapkan pesta nanti malam." Junsu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Pesta? Pesta apa?" Selama aku tinggal di rumah ini, tidak pernah ada pesta digelar di sini.

"Tuan akan mengumumkan pernikahan kalian nanti malam. Ia mengundang semua rekan bisnisnya." Jawab Junsu. "Jika nyonya sudah siap, saya akan mengantar nyonya ke butik untuk mencoba gaun anda."

.

.

.

Junsu menemaniku pergi ke sebuah butik milik perancang busana yang sangat terkenal. Kedatanganku disambut oleh sang pemilik butik. Ia membawaku untuk melihat gaun yang telah ia persiapkan untukku. Ia memperlihatkan gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan permata di seluruh permukaannya. Ini adalah gaun terindah yang pernah aku lihat.

"Tn. Jung memintaku untuk mempersiapkan gaun ini untuk anda sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Ucapan perancang busana tersebut membuatku terkejut. Dua tahun yang lalu? Benarkah itu? Aku ingin menangis mendengarnya. Perancang busana tersebut memintaku mencoba gaun tersebut. Mungkin saja ukuran tubuhku sekarang berbeda dengan dua tahun lalu.

Pikiranku melayang memikirkan Yunho. Pandanganku terhadapnya berubah seketika. Ia tidaklah sejahat yang kupikirkan. Namun, mengapa ia bersikap jahat kepadaku selama ini? Aku tidak mengerti akan sikapnya kepadaku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan ayahku. Ia pasti bahagia melihatku mengenakan gaun pengantin. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku.

"Mengapa anda menangis?" Junsu memberikanku selembar tisu. "Bukankah anda seharusnya bahagia?"

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan benar-benar melangsungkan pesta pernikahan dengan Yunho. Tuhan, semua ini sungguhan, kan? "Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan ayahku." Apakah semua kesedihanku sudah berakhir dan berganti kebahagiaan?

.

.

.

Aku sangat gugup menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Aku masih belum bisa tenang. Bagaimana jika ia tiba-tiba tidak datang atau membatalkan pestanya? Aku sudah lelah untuk berharap. Aku harus siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Nyonya, tuan sudah pulang." Junsu memberitahuku dengan semangat.

Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Mudah-mudahan kali ini ia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti hatiku. Aku pun berlari menuju pintu depan. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Limosin hitam milik Yunho berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Yunho keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan mengenakan setelan berwarna putih yang sesuai dengan gaun yang kukenakan. Ia terlihat sangat tampan. Aku sangat tercengang dibuatnya.

Yunho memandang ke arahku. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Oh Tuhan, ia tersenyum! Aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Apakah ini benar-benar Yunho yang kukenal?

Tanpa kusadari Yunho sudah berada di hadapanku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan sedikit ragu aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Tangannya terasa sangat hangat.

Ia pun mencium tanganku. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke butik karena urusan pekerjaan!"

Aku tidak membalas perkataannya. Mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Aku benar-benar terpesona.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Ia mengecup pipiku dan menuntunku masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Tamu-tamu yang datang ke pesta kami sangat banyak. Mereka semua adalah rekan bisnis Yunho, pegawai di perusahaan Yunho, dan pegawai di perusahaan ayahku.

Di antara tamu-tamu yang hadir, aku melihat seseorang yang pernah kulihat. Ia terlihat seperti sopir taksi yang tadi malam telah menolongku. Apakah Yunho benar-benar mengenal sopir taksi itu? Aku pun merasa penasaran dan berusaha untuk menghampiri pria tersebut. "Permisi, apakah anda adalah sopir taksi yang tadi malam menolongku?"

Pria tersebut tersenyum kepadaku dengan santai. "Maaf Nyonya, sepertinya anda salah orang. Saya bukanlah sopir taksi."

"Oh, kalau begitu maafkanlah aku!" Aku merasa tidak enak karena telah mengira pria tersebut adalah sopir taksi.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Yunho menghampiriku dan memeluk pinggangku. Aku masih merasa aneh dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat seperti ini. Akan tetapi, aku sangat senang.

"Siapa pria itu?" Aku pun bertanya kepada Yunho mengenai pria yang kukira sebagai sopir taksi.

"Oh, ia adalah Park Yoochun, salah satu pegawaiku." Jawab Yunho. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau kenal dia?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Aku tidak bercerita kepada Yunho mengenai kejadian yang menimpaku di rumah paman, juga diriku yang terkena efek obat perangsang. "Pria itu sangat mirip dengan sopir taksi yang mengantarkanku tadi malam kemari."

.

.

.

Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat Yunho mengumumkan kepada para tamu bahwa aku adalah istrinya. Aku merasa bahwa keberadaanku akhirnya diakui olehnya. Para tamu pun memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kami.

"Jae, selamat atas pesta pernikahanmu dan Tn. Jung!" Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa takut saat pamanku menghampiri kami dan memberikan selamat. Aku menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan erat.

Yunho sepertinya dapat merasakan ketakutanku. Ia balas menggenggam tanganku. "Terima kasih, Tn. Kim!"

"Kita adalah keluarga sekarang. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu." Pamanku tertawa. Jujur saja, aku merasa bahwa tawanya sangat menakutkan.

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Yunho, Paman!" Yunho terlihat sangat tenang dalam menghadapi pamanku.

Ternyata pamanku datang bersama istrinya. Aku pun bertemu dengan paman keduaku. Ia juga datang bersama istrinya. Apakah Changmin juga datang? Kuharap tidak. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Aku membencinya sekarang.

.

.

.

Musik pun dimainkan. Para tamu mulai berdansa. Mereka berdansa dengan sangat indah, seirama dengan alunan musik.

"Apa kau mau berdansa?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kejadian tadi malam. Aku menolak saat Changmin mengulurkan tangannya. Namun, dengan Yunho berbeda. Aku dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Aku akan membimbingmu." Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku mulai merasakan hangat di hatiku. Ia tidak sedang berpura-pura, kan?

Yunho meletakkan satu tanganku di bahunya dan satu lagi ia genggam. Ia memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Ia pun mulai membimbingku untuk mengikuti irama musik.

Yunho lebih tinggi dariku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memandang wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tampan. Mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Yunho balas memandangku. Kulihat pipinya sedikit memerah. Namun, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Yunho, kau sangat tampan. Hihihi…" Aku ingin menggodanya.

"Tentu saja." Ia berpura-pura dingin kepadaku. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Yunho, sepertinya aku suka kepadamu." Aku sangat gugup saat mengatakan hal ini.

Ia tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menatapku. Ternyata ia sangat pemalu. Semalam saja ia tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Aku mulai merasa cemas. Bagaimana jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukaiku? Aku pasti akan patah hati.

"Y…ya." Wajahnya terlihat pucat sekarang. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengucapkan kata yang sangat sulit untuk diucapkan.

"Terima kasih!" Aku sangat bahagia. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Ia sangat gugup. Tangannya pun terasa dingin sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar tepuk tangan dari para tamu. Tanpa kami sadari, mereka semua sudah berhenti berdansa dan memerhatikan kami. Aku sangat malu. Aku pun menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. Aku malu sekali.

.

.

.

Pesta telah usai. Para tamu sudah pergi. Yunho menggenggam tanganku. Ia membawaku ke kamarnya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa kami akan melakukan yang seperti tadi malam? Aku malu jika mengingat hal tersebut.

Yunho mendudukkanku di atas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia duduk di sampingku. Kami berdua saling berhadapan. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menciumnya. Ia tidak terlihat salah tingkah seperti tadi. "Jaejoongie."

"Ya?" Balasku.

"Maafkan atas semua kesalahanku kepadamu!" Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Sepertinya aku sedang dimabuk cinta, sehingga aku tidak peduli lagi dengan sikapnya kepadaku dulu. "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Tidak seharusnya aku pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Itu semua adalah salahku. Jika aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Aku masih bisa melihat kesedihan di wajahnya. "Aku sangat menyesal. Aku terlalu pengecut selama ini."

"Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu." Ujarku. Aku tidak ingin mengingat-ingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Aku ingin membuka lembaran baru bersamanya.

"Kita belum banyak bicara selama ini. Aku ingin berbicara banyak denganmu malam ini." Ia berkata.

Aku mengangguk. Aku pun ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Kurasa sekarang lah saatnya aku menceritakan semuanya kepadamu."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ada apa ini? Apa maksud perkataannya. Sepertinya ada hal yang ia sembunyikan dariku.

"Sebenarnya perusahaanku dan rumah besar ini adalah milik ayahmu." Aku sangat syok mendengarkan pernyataan Yunho. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan pernyataannya. "Ia membangun perusahaan dan rumah ini untukmu."

Aku langsung menangis karena Yunho membuatku teringat akan ayahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

.

.

.

_Aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku, asal usulku. Nama Jung Yunho pun diberikan oleh pengurus panti kepadaku._

_Aku dan anak-anak panti lainnya mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum seperti anak-anak lain yang mempunyai keluarga. Aku sangat iri kepada mereka yang mempunyai keluarga. Di antara mereka ada yang sangat baik kepadaku, tetapi tak sedikit yang memandang rendah ke arah diriku karena aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Oleh karena itu, aku lebih memilih untuk menutup diriku. Aku lebih suka menyendiri dan tidak suka untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain._

_Saat aku menginjak usia remaja, aku menyukai salah seorang gadis di sekolahku. Ia adalah teman sekelasku. Ia sangat baik kepadaku. Itulah yang membuat aku menyukainya. Ia tidak malu untuk berteman denganku, walaupun teman-temannya yang lain menjauhinya karena ia berteman denganku. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap berteman denganku daripada teman-temannya yang lain._

_Pada suatu hari aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Ia tampak sangat terkejut, tetapi pada akhirnya ia pun menerima cintaku. Aku sangat bahagia saat itu. Seorang anak yatim piatu juga bisa bahagia seperti anak-anak lainnya._

_Kebahagiaanku dengan gadis yang kucintai ternyata tidak berlangsung lama karena orang tua gadis itu mengetahui hubungan kami dan mereka tidak suka akan hal itu. Mereka mencaciku habis-habisan. "Kau anak dari panti asuhan tidak layak untuk mendekati anakku. Kau hanyalah anak yang tidak mempunyai masa depan. Kau hanya akan membuat anakku menderita. Kau pasti anak haram hasil hubungan gelap, sehingga ibumu langsung menyerahkanmu ke panti asuhan." Sakit rasanya hatiku mendengar kata-kata itu. Itu adalah cacian terkejam yang pernah kuterima._

_Aku hanya diam saja menerima semua cacian itu. Kekasihku menangis saat ayahnya memakiku habis-habisan. Aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemuinya lagi dan hubungan kami berakhir saat itu juga._

_Semalaman aku menangis. Aku sempat membenci kedua orang tuaku yang telah menelantarkanku. Jika mereka tidak membuangku, mungkin aku akan hidup bahagia._

_Keesokan harinya kekasihku tidak datang ke sekolah. Kudengar ia sudah pindah sekolah. Orang tuanya bahkan memasukkannya ke sebuah asrama. Aku merasa sedih. Temanku satu-satunya telah pergi. Mungkin kami tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Sejak saat itu aku sangat takut untuk dekat dengan seseorang. Aku takut jika aku mulai merasa dekat dengan seseorang, orang itu akan pergi menjauh dariku. Oleh karena itu, aku selalu bersikap dingin kepada siapa pun. Aku tidak butuh teman. Aku bisa hidup sendirian._

_Setelah lulus SMA, aku bekerja sebagai sopir Tn. Kim, yaitu ayah Jaejoong. Tn. Kim adalah seorang pengusaha yang hebat dan cerdas. Ia adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, tetapi ayahnya mewariskan perusahaan keluarga mereka kepadanya. Kedua kakaknya tentu saja tidak terima dengan keputusan ayah mereka, sehingga mereka berdua berusaha untuk merebut perusahaan tersebut._

_Tn. Kim harus sangat berhati-hati dengan orang di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak sepenuhnya percaya kepada sekretarisnya. Sangat aneh, orang yang paling ia percayai adalah aku, sopirnya. Entah mengapa ia bisa sangat percaya kepadaku. "Yunho, hanya dengan melihat matamu, aku tahu bahwa aku bisa memercayaimu."_

_Tn. Kim menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Ia kemudian mempekerjakanku di perusahaannya. Ia ingin aku belajar berbisnis. Tentu saja aku senang diberi kesempatan untuk belajar. "Yunho, kau harus menjadi seorang pengusaha yang hebat."_

_Pada suatu hari ia mengundangku untuk datang ke rumahnya. Ia menunjukkan putri kecilnya yang masih berusia empat tahun. Istrinya meninggal dunia saat melahirkan putri mereka. Aku merasa iba kepada gadis kecil itu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak mempunyai ibu._

"_Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah ia sangat cantik?" Tn. Kim bertanya kepadaku._

"_Ia sangat cantik." Jawabku. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari gadis kecil itu. Ia sangat menggemaskan._

"_Apa kau menyukainya?" Tn. Kim bertanya lagi kepadaku._

_Aku masih tak mau mengalihkan pandanganku. "Ia sangat lucu."_

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi menantuku saja?" Lanjut Tn. Kim._

"_Eh? Apa?" Aku menoleh ke arah Tn. Kim._

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi menantuku." Tn. Kim tersenyum. "Aku hanya bisa memercayakan Jaejoong kepadamu."_

"_Tapi usia kami terlampau sangat jauh." Ujarku._

"_Itu bukan masalah. Yang penting kau menyukai putriku." Tn. Kim menyesap teh dari cangkirnya dengan santai. "Lagipula hanya berbeda lima belas tahun."_

"_Aku menyukainya karena ia adalah anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan." Aku berusaha mengklarifikasi. Aku tidak ingin Tn. Kim berpikir bahwa aku adalah pedofil._

"_Kalau kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil, wajahmu tidak akan memerah seperti itu." Tn. Kim menertawakanku._

"_Eh?" Benarkah wajahku memerah?_

_Tn. Kim merasa bahwa semakin lama ancaman dari kedua kakaknya semakin besar. Ia merasa tidak leluasa untuk mengembangkan perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya. Jika perusahaan tersebut menjadi semakin besar, kedua kakaknya akan semakin menginginkannya. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengembangkan perusahaan tersebut. Ia lebih memilih untuk membuat perusahaan baru dengan atas namaku. Ia begitu memercayaiku, sampai-sampai ia mencantumkan namaku sebagai pemilik perusahaan barunya. Jika ia menuliskan nama orang lain sebagai pemiliknya, perusahaan tersebut akan aman dari incaran kakak-kakaknya. Ia ingin mewariskan sesuatu kepada putrinya saat ia tiada._

_Tn. Kim juga membangun sebuah rumah besar. "Rumah ini adalah hadiah pernikahan dariku untuk kalian."_

"_Hyung, kau bercanda, kan?" Tn. Kim selalu berkata bahwa ia akan menikahkan putrinya denganku._

"_Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda." Ia tampak sangat serius. "Kau tempatilah rumah ini! Kau adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan sekarang, tidak pantas rasanya kau tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil."_

_Enam bulan sebelum kematiannya, Tn. Kim memintaku untuk menemuinya di sebuah kamar hotel. Rasanya janggal sekali ia ingin bertemu denganku di sebuah kamar hotel. Pasti ada yang sedang tidak beres. "Hyung, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku di sini?"_

_Aku melihat tangannya bergetar saat memegang cangkirnya. Ia tampak sangat ketakutan. "Aku merasa bahwa nyawaku sedang diincar."_

_Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya. Namun, aku berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Aku tidak boleh panik._

"_Selama dua minggu terakhir, banyak kejadian aneh terjadi. Dimulai dengan kejadian sebuah mobil hampir menabrakku dua minggu lalu, lift di kantor yang biasa kugunakan tiba-tiba mati saat digunakan, dan yang paling menakutkan adalah tadi malam rumahku hampir terbakar." Aku bisa melihat ketakutan pada wajahnya. "Jika rumahku terbakar, bukan hanya aku yang akan mati, putriku juga."_

"_Hyung, tenanglah! Mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan." Aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya._

"_Ini tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan." Ia mulai terlihat tenang. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan hal ini akan berlangsung dan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan selamat."_

"_Hyung, jangan berkata seperti itu! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Aku mulai merasa takut sekarang._

"_Aku harus mempersiapkan surat wasiat." Ia meminum tehnya. Aku masih melihat tangannya sedikit bergetar. "Jika aku dan putriku mati, kaulah yang akan mewarisi semua kekayaanku. Jadi, jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa hubungan kita sangat dekat! Hubungan kita hanyalah rekan bisnis. Jika mereka tahu bahwa kau dekat denganku, tidak mustahil mereka akan mengincar nyawamu juga."_

_Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini benar-benar menakutkan._

"_Jika hanya aku yang mati, tolong jaga putriku! Hanya kau yang bisa menjaga putriku." Baru kali ini aku melihatnya memelas kepadaku. "Aku akan menyusun skenario tentang bangkrutnya perusahaanku."_

_Enam bulan setelah pertemuanku dengan Tn. Kim di hotel itu, Tn. Kim mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Penyebab kecelakaannya adalah rem mobilnya yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa tidak berfungsinya rem tersebut karena sebuah kesengajaan. Namun, aku yakin bahwa ada orang yang merencanakan hal tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

Aku menangis saat mendengarkan semua penuturan Yunho. Ternyata ayah begitu menyayangiku. Ia sama sekali tidak menjadikanku sebagai alat untuk membayar utang. Justru ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untukku. Ia bahkan menyiapkan seorang suami untukku.

Yunho memelukku dan mengusap punggungku. "Maafkan aku! Aku akan menebus segala kesalahanku kepadamu. Mulai sekarang aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan penuh cinta. Selama ini aku sangat takut untuk berbuat baik kepadamu. Aku takut kau tidak menyukaiku dan menolak kebaikanku. Aku masih takut untuk dekat dengan seseorang. Aku sangat takut untuk kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Aku masih ingat rasa sakit itu."

Aku memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Apakah selama ini kau terus memantauku?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi, memang benar bahwa sopir taksi itu adalah Park Yoochun?" Sepertinya kecurigaanku memang benar.

"Ya. Ia adalah salah satu pengawal yang bekerja kepadaku. Aku menugaskannya untuk selalu mengawasimu setelah kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah ini." Akhirnya ia mengaku.

"Jadi, kau juga mengetahui bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Changmin?" Aku merasa bersalah mengenai hal yang satu ini.

"Ya." Jawabnya lagi.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak bertindak? Apa kau tidak merasa cemburu?" Aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena ia membiarkanku berpacaran dengan Changmin.

"Pada awalnya aku sangat cemburu dan sakit hati, tetapi ternyata kau tidak benar-benar berpacaran dengannya. Kekasih macam apa yang marah saat kekasihnya tidak sengaja memegang tangannya?" Ia terkekeh.

Aku merasa kesal karena Yunho menertawakanku. "Kau jahat!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakanmu!" Ia langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Apa kau sengaja mengikutiku ke Busan?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Saat itu rekan bisnisku di Jepang datang ke Korea bersama keluarganya. Mereka memintaku untuk merekomendasikan kepada mereka tempat untuk rekreasi keluarga. Karena saat itu kau akan ke Busan, aku pun merekomendasikan rekan bisnisku untuk pergi ke Busan agar sekalian aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Aku senang karena ternyata ia perhatian kepadaku.

"Apa kau memang selalu sibuk? Kau sibuk bukan karena ingin menghindariku, kan?" Aku terus saja bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku memang sibuk karena aku harus mengurus perusahaan peninggalan kakekmu dan perusahaan yang dibangun oleh ayahmu, ditambah lagi aku juga membuka cabang perusahaan di Jepang. Jadi, aku harus mengurus tiga perusahaan sekaligus." Aku merasa kasihan kepadanya dalam hal ini. "Akan tetapi, aku pun kadang-kadang sengaja menghindarimu."

"Kau memang jahat!" Aku berpura-pura marah.

"Maaf! Aku terpaksa menghindarimu karena aku tidak akan sanggup untuk terlalu lama bersamamu. Wajahku pasti akan memerah. Aku bisa memasang wajah dingin selama beberapa saat, tetapi tidak bisa bertahan lama." Lucu sekali. Ia benar-benar lucu.

"Lalu setelah semua sikap menyebalkanmu selama ini, mengapa kini kau mau bersikap baik kepadaku? Apa kau sudah lelah berpura-pura jahat kepadaku?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Sikapmu tadi malam kepadaku membuatku berpikir bahwa kau juga menyukaiku. Oleh karena itu, aku menjadi lebih percaya diri untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius denganmu." Wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

"Jadi, selama ini kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu?" Aku merasa bahwa hal ini terdengar sangat konyol.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya diri. Aku bahkan berpikir bahwa kau pasti tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Oleh karena itu, saat kau berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas, aku sama sekali tidak menyelenggarakan upacara pernikahan untuk kita karena aku takut hal itu justru akan menyakitimu." Bodoh! Yunho bodoh! Ingin rasanya aku memukul kepalanya.

Kami begadang semalaman untuk bercerita kepada satu sama lain agar kami bisa mengenal pasangan masing-masing. Ternyata banyak hal mengejutkan dan juga konyol yang baru kami ketahui sekarang.

Sebagai penutup, aku memintanya untuk bercinta di dalam bak mandi di kamar mandinya yang besar. "Sekarang sudah malam, apa kau tidak takut masuk angin?"

"Pokoknya aku mau bercinta di dalam bak mandi!" Aku menyeret tubuh tinggi besarnya ke kamar mandi. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan memenuhi keinginanku. Hihihi…

.

.

.

Hidupku kini benar-benar bahagia. Aku bisa pamer kepada teman-teman kuliahku bahwa aku mempunyai suami yang tampan dan kaya. Hehehe… Yunho adalah tipe suami penurut. Ia selalu mengabulkan semua permintaanku. Ia sangat menyayangiku. Aku pun sangat mencintainya.

Kadang-kadang aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Changmin di kampus. Aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk berbicara kepadaku. Namun, aku selalu menghindar. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Jika malam itu Yoochun tidak datang menolongku, pasti ia berhasil memerkosaku dan setelah itu mungkin aku akan bunuh diri.

.

.

.

Saat Yunho tidak terlalu sibuk, ia mengajakku untuk berbulan madu keliling Eropa. Kami mengunjungi beberapa negara Eropa.

"Aku ingin berfoto di depan menara Eiffel." Aku menarik tangan Yunho. Ia selalu setia menemaniku ke mana pun aku ingin pergi.

"Sedikit ke kanan." Yunho mengarahkanku. Ia lebih banyak berperan sebagai fotografer pada bulan madu kami. Itu karena aku sangat senang berfoto.

Aku pun berpose sebaik mungkin dan melihat ke arah kamera yang sedang dipegangnya. Senyumanku mengembang sempurna.

"Aah!" Tiba-tiba Yunho terjatuh dan bahu kanannya berlumuran darah. Ia ditembak.

Aku pun segera berlari ke arahnya. "Yunho! Bertahanlah!" Aku melihat sekelilingku. "Tolong panggilkan ambulans!" Aku melihat Yoochun dan beberapa pengawal lainnya menampakkan diri. Mereka berusaha mengejar pelaku penembakan tersebut. Aku tidak tahu bahwa para pengawal itu mengikuti kami berbulan madu.

"Jaejoongie." Yunho tampak sangat kesakitan. Wajahnya memucat. Tuhan, kumohon jangan ambil Yunho sekarang! Aku masih ingin lebih lama lagi merasakan kebahagiaan.

Aku memegang tangan Yunho dengan erat. "Bertahanlah! Ambulans akan segera datang." Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku.

"Aku adalah seorang dokter. Aku akan membantu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya sambil menunggu ambulans datang." Seorang pria asing menghampiri kami dan berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Untung saja aku mengerti bahasa Inggris.

.

.

.

Yunho pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan aku selalu memegangi tangannya, terus memberinya semangat.

Peluru yang mengenai bahu Yunho pun berhasil dikeluarkan. Untung saja peluru tersebut hanya mengenai bahunya sedikit, sehingga tidak menyebabkan kematian. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan tidak mengambil Yunhoku sekarang.

Segera setelah operasi pengambilan peluru pada bahu Yunho, ia pun dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Bahu kanannya dililit perban. Selain itu, ia tampak baik-baik saja.

"Boojae, kenapa kau cemberut? Tersenyumlah!" Ia tidak ingin aku terus mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini?" Lagi-lagi air mataku turun.

"Kalau kau bersedih, aku pun akan merasa sedih." Ucapnya.

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Tidak sekarang, Boojae." Ia membelai pipiku dengan tangannya yang tidak sakit. "Kita baru saja meraih kebahagiaan kita."

Tiba-tiba saja Yoochun masuk ke kamar rawat Yunho. "Tuan, saya ingin melaporkan sesuatu."

"Katakanlah, Chun!" Ujar Yunho.

Yoochun tidak berbicara. Ia melirik ke arahku.

Yunho mengerti maksud Yoochun. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh mengatakannya di depan Jaejoong."

Yoochun pun menuruti perintah Yunho. Ia memaparkan laporannya kepada Yunho. Mereka telah berhasil menangkap pelaku penembakan terhadap Yunho. Ternyata orang yang telah menembak Yunho adalah… Changmin. Ia sekarang sedang ditahan di kantor kepolisian Paris.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar berani berbuat senekat itu. Aku berpikir bahwa ia cemburu kepada Yunho dan ingin mendapatkanku, tetapi ternyata aku salah. Ia menembak Yunho atas perintah pamanku, kakak tertua ayahku. Polisi berhasil menginterogasinya.

Kami semua pun kembali ke Korea dan menyelidiki kasus ini secara lanjut. Berdasarkan keterangan Changmin, polisi pun menangkap pamanku. Berikutnya terkuaklah bahwa pamanku itu juga telah merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap ayahku. Ia sebagai anak tertua tidak terima kakekku mewariskan perusahaan keluarga kepada ayahku yang merupakan anak bungsu. Ia pun menghasut paman keduaku untuk bekerja sama merebut perusahaan itu dari ayahku. Namun, mereka selalu gagal dan akhirnya putus asa. Kakak tertua ayahku itu mengambil jalan terakhir dengan merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap ayahku. Untuk jalan terkhir ini kakak kedua ayahku sama sekali tidak terlibat. Ia sempat menolak saat kakaknya mengemukakan ide jahat itu.

Pamanku memang mempunyai motif untuk membunuh ayahku dan juga Yunho, tetapi bagaimana dengan Changmin? Ia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan perebutan warisan keluarga kami. Mengapa ia mau saja menuruti perintah pamanku untuk membunuh Yunho? Apakah karena ia merasa sakit hati karena aku lebih memilih Yunho daripada dirinya?

Aku pun berhasil membujuk Yunho untuk mengunjungi Changmin di dalam tahanan. Aku penasaran mengapa ia berani berbuat senekat itu.

Saat aku dan Yunho mengunjungi Changmin di dalam tahanan, Changmin langsung menangis dan meminta maaf. Ia terpaksa melakukannya. Ayahnya hanya seorang nelayan kecil dan keluarganya serba kekurangan. Selama ini pamanku lah yang selalu membantu ekonomi keluarganya. Pamanku membayar biaya sekolah dirinya dan adik-adiknya. Bahkan pamanku membiayainya sampai ke perguruan tinggi.

Ternyata ibu Changmin mengidap kanker. Lagi-lagi pamanku lah yang menanggung segala biaya pengobatannya. Changmin dan keluarganya merasa berhutang budi kepada pamanku.

Pamanku memanfaatkan situasi tersebut dan memaksa Changmin untuk membantu semua rencana jahatnya. Pada awalnya Changmin menolak. Akan tetapi, pamanku mengancam akan berhenti membiayai sekolah adik-adiknya dan pengobatan ibunya. Tentu saja Changmin tidak mau hal tersebut terjadi kepada keluarganya. Ia pun terpaksa menuruti perintah pamanku.

Pamanku merasa kesal karena ia tidak bisa mempengaruhiku untuk bercerai dari Yunho, sehingga ia menyuruh Changmin untuk mendekatiku dan menjeratku. Akan tetapi, walaupun aku berpacaran dengan Changmin, aku tidak juga bercerai dari Yunho. Pamanku sangat kesal dan akhirnya menyuruh Changmin untuk memerkosaku. Rencana itu pun gagal, sehingga jalan terakhir yang terpikirkan oleh pamanku adalah dengan menyingkirkan Yunho. Ia berpikir jika Yunho berhasil disingkirkan, ia akan lebih mudah mengambil perusahaan keluarga Kim itu dari tanganku.

Hukum harus ditegakkan. Walaupun Changmin melakukannya dengan terpaksa, ia tetap harus mendapatkan hukuman. Yunho menggantikan pamanku untuk membiayai sekolah adik-adik Changmin dan pengobatan ibu Changmin. Ia bahkan berjanji akan mempekerjakan Changmin di perusahaan kami setelah ia keluar dari penjara. Seorang mantan narapidana akan sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Kasus ini selesai. Sekarang semuanya berjalan seperti yang diharapkan oleh ayahku. Terima kasih, Ayah! Ia benar-benar merencanakan masa depanku dengan sangat baik. Aku bahagia hidup dengan pria yang ia pilihkan untukku. Aku yakin ia dan ibuku di atas sana tersenyum melihatku hidup bahagia.

**The End**

A/N: Mohon maaf jika ff _three-shots_ ini mengecewakan karena berbeda dengan tiga cerita saya yang sebelumnya. Saya juga bosan jika terus menulis cerita yang sejenis. Saya ingin mencoba menulis cerita yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, walaupun masih ada beberapa hal yang saya pertahankan dalam cerita ini.

Seperti biasa, selalu ada pesan yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada pembaca melalui cerita saya. Mungkin kali ini tidak terlalu jelas terlihat. Hal itu sebaiknya saya serahkan kepada masing-masing pembaca.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

Vianashim: ada di bagian ketiga.

D: terima kasih. Sepertinya saya tidak pantas untuk dirindukan. Sejauh ini saya baru bisa membuat GS. Saya masih hiatus. Saya sedang sakit. Jadi, lebih banyak di rumah. Karena saya merasa bosan, saya iseng-iseng menulis cerita lagi. Setelah bagian terakhir ini saya khawatir Changmin kan dihujat, tetapi bagaimana lagi karena ini adalah bagian dari cerita. Lebih tidak enak lagi jika saya menggunakan tokoh lain. Karena ini hanya tiga bagian, tidak ada pasangan lain dalam cerita ini.

Riszaaa: terima kasih. Semuanya terjawab di bagian terakhir ini.

Hanazawa kay: Changmin terpaksa melakukannya. Dia tidak mempunyai motif pribadi.

Yunjaeee Shipper: tidak. Saya tidak suka perceraian.

Michelle Jung: Yunho memang bodoh dalam hal percintaan.

Milkyu: terima kasih. Salam kenal juga.

Nony: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Hyejeong342: alasan Yunho bersikap dingin terjawab di bagian terakhir.

The 13 and me: ok.

Nin nina: bagian pertama adalah pengenalan cerita, tokoh, dan situasi. Bagian kedua memang sengaja khusus konflik dan masalah. Terakhir bagian ketiga untuk penyelesaian masalah.

Nayla: Yunho memang salah dalam bertindak.

Ai Rin Lee: lanjut!

Okoyunjae: sekali-sekali saya ingin menulis sesuatu yang sedih.

On: Jae yang mengejar Yunho.

Chica: dalam kehidupan nyata, tidak selalu pihak laki-laki yang selingkuh, perempuan pun banyak. Jae menerima Min hanya sebagai pelampiasan saja karena ia tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari Yunho.

Sasusakulunatic: Jae memang dengan Yun.

Lady Azhura: sama sekali tidak ada yang menyinggung. Dua bagian awal memang ratingnya tidak sampai M. Rating M ini saya cantumkan karena bagian ketiganya.

Park July: tidak apa-apa. Santai saja. Ceritanya memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu. Saya mencoba menuntun pembaca untuk melihat dari sudut pandang JJ dan barulah pada bagian terakhir semuanya menjadi jelas.

Guest: jawabannya ada di bagian terakhir ini.

Jung Jaehyun: dua-duanya benar, digabungkan menjadi seperti itu.

Azahra88: ya, Changmin mendekati Jae karena ada maksud tertentu.

CuteCat88: reaksi Yunho biasa saja karena Jae tidak benar-benar selingkuh.

ParkHyunHa: kemarin _update_ cepat karena sedang sakit. Terima kasih. Ya, perkiraanmu memang tidak salah.

HISAGIsoul: terima kasih. Menurut saya dua-duanya sama-sama berbuat salah.

: mereka tidak benar-benar jadian.

Hae-yha: okkkkkkkkkkkkk.

IrNana: ya, semuanya berakhir di bagian ketiga.

Geum: terima kasih.

kimRyan2124: Yun justru mencintai Jaejoong sejak lama. Mereka tidak sampai bercerai.

Clein cassie: selingkuh tetap salah.

Choi Arang: terima kasih.

Dadayu: maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama.

Ny cho evil: Jaejoong juga ingin memukul kepala Yunho. Mungkin saja di dunia nyata ada juga orang seperti itu.

Kanghyejin 8: selamat datang! Bagian kedua memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu.

Teukiangle: udang di balik tepung enak.

Jongwookie: tidak juga. Tidak semua wanita seperti itu, tetapi banyak juga yang seperti itu, sangat nekat tanpa berpikir panjang.

Nareudael: semuanya memang sengaja saya simpan di akhir.

Yoon HyunWoon: saya merasa bosan membuat tokoh utamanya hampir tidak ada kekurangan. Jae tidak benar-benar saya buat selingkuh. Masih ada setitik kesetiaannya untuk Yunho.

YunJae24: silakan saja, tidak usah minta izin. Lanjut!

Jaena: bagian kedua memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu. Kamu penggemar Krisdayanti ya?

T: tentu saja Yunho tahu. Yunho hanya berpura-pura cuek. Jae tidak benar-benar selingkuh. Yunho sudah menyukai Jae sejak lama.

Jung Hyejoong: perkiraan kamu tidak salah.

Irengiovanny: saya senang masih ada yang kasihan kepada Yunho, padahal selama dua bagian awal kesannya Jae lah yang terlihat paling menderita.

: serius? Saya pikir cerita ini tidak terlalu menyedihkan.

Cindyshim07: mudah-mudahan penjelasan pada bagian terakhir ini cukup jelas.

Sung HyunMIn: ada, walaupun sedikit.

Misschokyulate2: lanjut! Terim kasih sudah membaca.

Min: kalau diperpanjang, saya takut tidak sempat untuk menulis kelanjutannya. Pada awalnya malah akan dibuat _one-shot_ saja, tetapi setelah diketik ternyata terlalu panjang untuk menjadi _one-shot_. Jadi, saya bagi saja menjadi tiga bagian berdasarkan perubahan usia tokohnya.

Yeppodevil: terima kasih.

: Yunho mau Jae.

Jaejae: Changmin memang disuruh oleh paman Jae.

Duvypanha: kalau merasa lebih nyaman membayangkan Jae laki-laki tidak apa-apa, tetapi kalau Jae laki-laki, dengan sifat yang seperti ini kesannya Jae laki-laki yang lemah.

Guest: mohon maaf jika endingnya kurang memuaskan. Saya menyelesaikannya dengan terburu-buru.

Dhea Kim: dengan Changmin justru tidak lebih baik.

Mynamediendha: maaf jika terlalu rumit.

TriaU-KnowHero: Yun sudah menyukai Jae sejak lama, hanya saja ia tidak merasa percaya diri untuk mencintai Jae.

Qee: Yun memang berpura-pura tidak peduli, tetapi ia memang benar-benar orang yang dingin. Maaf, _update_-nya lama.

Aika: Yunho hamil? Ceritanya tidak terlalu jauh karena hanya cerita pendek. Yun pada usia tiga puluh tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Sekarang saja sudah 28 tahun.

Guest: tentu saja masih ingat. Dinding kamar Yun penuh dengan foto Jae.

May: karena sebagian besar pembaca di sini adalah perempuan, saya membuat cerita ini dalam sudut pandang JJ. Dalam kehidupan nyata pun kita tidak jarang hanya memandang dari satu sudut pandang saja, yaitu sudut pandang diri kita sendiri, tanpa mencoba untuk memahami atau melihat dari sudut pandang orang lain. Contoh nyatanya adalah kamu. Kamu menilai cerita ini hanya dari apa yang kamu baca dan kemudian rasakan. Kamu sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk memahami isi kepala saya. Memang tidak mudah untuk memahami orang lain. Akan tetapi, jika kita tidak bisa memahami orang lain, setidaknya kita bisa mencoba untuk berpikiran positif terhadap orang lain. Lebih ngawur lagi kalau saya mencantumkan Minjae, bukan Yunjae.

Rinayunjaerina: ya, Yun memang mencintai jae, bahkan sejak lama.

Hana – Kara: Changmin bukanlah orang yang bisa membahagiakan Jaejoong.

Queen harkyu: badai pasti berlalu. Penderitaan Jaejoong berakhir.

Ndollin: Yun sebenarnya peduli kepada Jae.

Mimi2608: Yun bagaikan sebuah robot. Ia mencoba menghilangkan sisi manusiawinya karena trauma yang ia alami dulu. Ia takut untuk meraih kebahagiaan.

Guest: Yun menyukai Jae sejak lama. Kecurigaan kamu benar.

Misscelyunjae: silakan kamu boleh ambil Changmin. Tanggung sendiri ya akibatnya jika Changminizer mengamuk.

: oh, kamu yang tukang galon itu ya. Tidak semua wanita berkhayal tentang pernikahannya, contohnya saya. Saya menginginkan pernikahan yang sederhana saja, disesuaikan dengan keadaan ekonomi juga. Kalau saya kaya, mungkin saya juga akan berpikir seperti itu. Hahaha!

leeChunnie: ok.

ShinJiWoo920202: reaksi Yunho biasa saja.

Rly. : ya, Yun bingung harus memperlakukan Jae seperti apa.

Meybi: tidak. Jae akan selalu menjadi milik Yunho.

Babiesyunjae: ya, sekali-sekali saya ingin mem-_bully_ Jae juga.

kimJJ boo: suka.

: selama masih dirasa aman, Yun merasa tidak perlu bertindak.

FNPcassieyj: mudah-mudahan di bagian terakhir ini cukup romatis.

AnjarW: terima kasih.

Nanajunsu: Yun kurang bisa dekat dengan orang lain.

Everadit: Yun lebih baik untuk saya saja.

Tati joana: syukurlah ada yang mengerti.

Aaliya Shim: ya, saya pun merasa bahwa bagian itu adalah bagian di mana Jae bisa menumpahkan emosinya.

Ariadna: Yunho belum mengikuti kursus "Bagaimana Cara Menjadi Suami yang Baik".

Yunjaeee: maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama.

Byunchannie26: terima kasih. Saya tidak mengira bahwa bagian kedua bisa sesedih itu. Hanya _three-shots_ karena saya masih sibuk. Hanya bisa membuat cerita pendek saja.

NaeAizawa: Jae tidak serius dengan Min.

Nina317Elf: terima karena sudah membaca. Kalau harus 80% berisi interaksi Yunjae rasanya sulit, inti ceritanya tidak akan tersampaikan.

Fanni'kry: terima kasih atas doanya. Saya merasa sangat tidak percaya diri dengan cerita ini, bukan dari segi teknis penulisannya, tetapi dari segi isi cerita. Maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama.

Leejisung4: ok.

Nyonya Park: kenapa?

Collitha: ya, begitulah.

Baby: saya tidak tega untuk menyiksa orang.

Uknowchubbyhubby: drama Korea ya? Saya kurang tahu. Sekali-kali saya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini sangat tidak memuaskan.

Dipa Woon: ya, memang seperti itu.

Dokbealamo: terima kasih. Mudah-mudahan endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Hye jin park: belum. Ini hanya iseng-iseng karena merasa bosan saat saya sedang sakit. Pemikiranmu banyak yang benar. Pada bagian pertama 30 tahun, bagian kedua 33 tahun, dan bagian ketiga 35 tahun.


End file.
